


Wizards Game

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Archmage AU, Coercion, Deception, Emmisary Essik, Enemies to Lovers, Intrigue, M/M, Shadowgast, Slow Burn, The Nein are protective of their wizard, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: Archmage Widogast, known as the Northern Hellfire, is given a task by the Assembly. On their behalf, he has the task of garnering peace between the Dynasty and the Empire. He is to come to an agreement, by any means necessary. If he should fail, then war will begin again, ending the time of ceasefire. He's lost many friends to this senseless war and he'd like nothing more than to end that streak.Essek Thelyss, of Den Thelyss, is the Shadowhand that stands with the Bright Queen. Though young, he's already been given the gift of consecution, a boon that will allow him to reincarnate until his soul has become perfected. He is a prodigy, a master of Dunamancy. His skills for gathering information are among the best. He strives for his best in everything he does. He hopes this peace can be solidified with ease. If not, gather as much information as possible and return. Either way, he'd like to get back to his studies and Queen.





	1. Commence

His eyes were strained, more than usual. Since an hour before dawn, he's been moving about. The emissary from the Dynasty would arrive near dusk, which was mere minutes away. It would've been sooner if teleporting was an option, but then they'd know the circles. They would have easy access. If things went wrong, that wouldn't bode well.

A throb came into his head, making him drop hold of his quill. He called his familiar to him, taking a moment to take a breath. He could call for Caduceus. There was still time. The firbolg wouldn't mind offering a healing hand, or something to drink. He could get a message to Nott, but that would bother her.

Beauregard will be angry when she finally gets a chance to settle. She's with the group escorting the emissary. Instead, she's following them from behind, keeping a watch from the outside. Caleb wanted a report the moment she returned. She'll reprimand him for it later, he's sure.

Fjord was to do the same. He was set as the leader of the escort. He would have different information being closer. Whether or not the information they gather is accurate, remained to be seen, but something is better than nothing.

Ignoring his writing, Caleb takes up a book. It's one gifted to him by Jester. A love story of sorts about two spies from opposing sides. She had said something about, "getting a reference for later" but it only confused him.

He takes up where he left off, mindlessly petting his cat as he entered the storyline. His eyes moved across each sentence with ease. Hopefully, the emissary will take to relaxing in their room until dinner. It's rude not to greet them, but he's sure this can be forgiven.

"Caleb Widogast, I presume?" The red-headed human lifted his head from the book he held. He found a man standing in the doorway, a drow. Strange how his alarm didn't set off. Why was that?

His clothing was in dark purples and black, silver embroidery about in a delicate manner. The mantle looked fragile but beautiful. His eyes were a beautiful golden color, and his hair was a short, soft silver. There was a fixed smile on his face as their eyes locked.

Closing the book with a flex of his hand, he stood from behind his desk, unsure if he should close the distance. The drow shouldn't even be here right now. They were set to meet this evening at dinner. _It appears this man doesn't have patience. Good to know,_ Caleb immediately thought.

"I am, and you are Essek Thelyss. I believe we were meeting tonight," Caleb answered, remaining where he stood.

The drow walked in further or rather drifted. His feet hovered a good few inches from the ground. It appears the answer for the alarm not working. As he came closer, Caleb found his features to be sharper. Two golden hoops were pierced into both his ears near the tip. A silver clasp was on the left ear.

He had an air of arrogance and confidence about him. From the intel, Caleb knew he is a Shadowhand. He is the Bright Queen's hand. He is a prodigy of dunamancy, magic kin to their country. Caleb knew this man to be a danger. While he was sent here for meetings in the hopes of garnering peace, he's also here for information.

"I thought we could at least see each other before dinner," Caleb felt the drow look him over. The eyes did their best to pierce through his stance, looking for some crack to focus on.

"Forgive me for not greeting you when you arrived, Shadowhand. As I'm sure you understand, work takes priority."

The shadowhand gave a small sound in agreement. "I've noticed sigils about. Some would say it's the work of a man looking over his shoulder. Enemies, my dear Widogast?"

A humorless chuckle left the human. "In our line of work, they're an inevitability." Seeing as it appeared, the drow was not going any time soon, it might be best to change locations. Luckily it was nearing six. Dinner would be served shortly.

As if reading his mind, the drow spoke up first, "Dinner will be ready soon, yes? I will head there first. Don't be late, Archmage. I don't like to wait. My time is precious."

Caleb merely made an understanding sound; his eyes already shifted back to the book. Essek looked to the human, watching as any attention he once held was quickly turned away, as if he hadn't entered at all.

_If his attention moves so quickly, then he does not see me as entirely a hostile. However, he is cautious of something._ Essek's mind said to himself as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. _The Archmage appears to be more fragile than expected. Good to know._

When a few minutes had passed, Caleb replaced the book onto the shelf and made for the door. He pulled the doors shut, casting an arcane lock, then placed the wire. He'll find one of the servants to stand by the door. With someone like the drow here, it's best to keep certain things under watch.

A sigh left the man, the weight of his shoulders suddenly growing immense. It takes a while, but he calms himself, regaining his composure.

With luck, this meeting will be one of few. With luck, the drow will return to his home and leave Caleb be. With luck, all with luck. If only he believed in it.

__________________________

Their meal was set before them. The servants poured their wine and left them to discuss. Four guards remained on the other side of the door. Two of them Caleb's and two of Essek's. It was something necessary.

Caleb couldn't help but watch as the Shadowhand ate, but seemed to ponder with each bite. Was the food different in Xhorhaus? It's challenging to get information from there. Priority takes to enemy movements and weaknesses. Knowing what they eat isn't necessary.

"Is it not to your liking, Shadowhand?"

Golden eyes shifted to him. "It's not bad, just a little different. The spices are different from what I'm used to."

"Perhaps the next dinner can be of your home. I'm always curious about something new."

A smirk played across the drow's face. "I wouldn't mind exposing you to the cuisine that is Xhorhaus. If this peace is truly to settle, it's best to learn of our customs. I hope you'll extend the same courtesy to me."

Caleb felt the fixed smile he kept of dull pleasantries take him. "Of course, Shadowhand. I'd be willing to show you our ways."

"Willing," Essek repeated, "but not eager. I can respect wanting to get business done, but I'm sure there's always room for indulgence."

Leaning back in his chair, Caleb took a long drink of his wine. As he lowered the cup, he locked eyes with the drow again. "I've seen enough death. I'd rather not delay the treaty for long. There will always be time for pleasantries later."

"Archmage, I am here to determine how this ends. There are a great many things that must be decided for that to happen. It will take time. Both our leaders must agree to the terms we create. The first draft is never accepted."

A sigh left the human as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted this to go smoothly and fast. The quicker it happens, the faster the rebuilding can begin. Families can be reunited, minds can be put at ease, and children will no longer cower when the sun dies down. Farming towns can regrow their crop and go back to something of normality. The dead that have been collected can be returned home and given a proper burial.

"You're right, and this will take time. Will you be staying the entirety of it?" Caleb leaned forward on the table.

"That is the plan. However, if my Queen should need me, I will leave to her side."

With the topic change, Caleb relaxed. "Your Queen, she is regarded as an Umavi?" Essek's eyes narrowed, a defense is prepared. "What does it mean?"

Essek nearly sounded offended as he spoke. "An Umavi is one who has become the perfect soul. They have lived through enough lifetimes to reach the true person they were created for."

"Forgive me if I am being rude. I meant no, disrespect."

A realization dawned on Essek. "Ah, you'll have to forgive me. You are simply asking a question. I should not get so heated."

"It's your culture, of course, you protect it against those who are oblivious to the meaning. If I may ask this, how does one live multiple lifetimes?"

Caleb watches as Essek slightly tenses. His jaw clenches and his eyes settle with slight irritation. Golden eyes shift away from his. The air in the room stills and begins to grow heavy.

A sudden loud banging comes at the door, followed by a very aggressive voice. "Widogast! I know you're in there!"

Essek's brow raised, curious. Caleb groaned, downing the last of his wine in an attempt to ignore her, but it could only do so much, especially against her.

"Well, I would've liked dessert," Caleb said as he rose to his feet, "but it appears that will be another time."

"I'm assuming someone under your orders?"

Caleb smiled. "Yes, but a very good friend all the more. If I'm not dead by morning, I could show you whatever it is you'd like to see."

"Whatever?"

"Within limits, of course," Caleb bowed his head slightly. "Good night, Shadowhand."

"You as well, Archmage."

Opening the door, Caleb was met with a seething Beauregard. Her knuckles were already white as her fists were clenched. "Beauregard."

She smiled with an unsettling force. "Let's talk."


	2. Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is a powerful and dangerous thing and false pretense is the cause of a crumbling foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Writing's hard guys. Especially if you're an idiot like me, that decides to write more than one story at a time, but I'll never learn. Have a good day, or night, whenever you're reading this.

They walked side by side back to his study. It was a pleasant silence, but Caleb could tell there was something wrong from her expression. Beau closed the door and rested her back against it, folding her arms across her chest. Caleb moved back behind his desk, looking it over to make sure nothing had been disturbed. He called for Frumpkin, feeling the familiar weight around his shoulders.

"Is this about the report or something else?" Caleb questioned as he settled his eyes on the woman.

She sighed, "I've been watching Essek, keeping an eye out as you asked me to. He's weird, like you weird. Well, not entirely like you, but close. Fjord can probably tell you more in depth, but I know he watches our people with an equal amount of interest and distrust. There was a fight of sorts before we reached Berleben. One of our own got a little heated and attacked him. He used a spell that froze him. The air around that soldier became distorted. Fjord had to talk him down or threaten him. I was too far to hear anything."

"Strange, the Shadowhand didn't say anything about that."

A knock at the door came, and they both fell silent and still. Beau moved off the door and opened it. Caleb relaxed at the sight of the half-orc's outline. The monk stepped aside, letting Fjord enter. He gave a nod to Caleb.

"I'm guessin' you told him about that incident," Beau nodded, returning to lean against the door. "It seemed Essek was merely toying with the soldier. He didn't take offense and was even amused by the attempt. I've had the soldier taken to the cells."

Sitting down, Caleb felt the weight of the day suddenly hit him. More problems were arising than he'd hoped. Of course, there will be those against this. Even if they were escorted in an unmarked carriage, people would whisper. Nott's confirmation of rumors running through the city was proof enough.

"What else?" Caleb sighed, afraid of them continuing.

"Well," Beau spoke up first, "maybe keep more guards in the halls. He's a shifty little fuck. I've watched him search through peoples things. He seems keen on knowing anything and everything."

"I know that," Fjord added. "Though I could never catch him, I knew something had been moved now and then. I don't have much on me, but I'd like it to be respected."

"What of his interactions with civilians?"

"He's... curious, but more indifferent. Those that do approach him do so out of spite, but he keeps his composure," Fjord pulled out a journal, setting it on the desk. "I've taken account of a few times a guard of his would sometimes vanish, during the night."

"They would survey the cities or villages," Beau left the door and pulled out her journal. "They're taking information on the areas. They want layouts of the towns, forests, and mountains. They're getting prepared if the war should it start again."

Caleb took both journals and read the first few pages of each. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. The two reporting remained where they stood, waiting for a response, and order.

" _Scheisse_ ," he muttered under his breath. "I assumed as much would happen. This treaty needs to go right. I was hoping things would go smoothly, but that already seems to be out the window. I want more guards stationed at the armory and supply rooms. My chamber upstairs as well. I will prepare the glyphs. Have the rogues watch the shadows here and throughout the city."

The wizard began rifling through his papers, searching for one that was blank. He grabbed a well of ink and quietly thought for a moment, summing up a message into as few words as possible. When he finished, he sealed the letter and handed it to Beau.

"Have Jester send this message to our contact in Rosohna and tell her I'm sorry, but I'll have to miss our brunch tomorrow." Beau nodded and grabbed the letter, making a mad dash out of the room.

Fjord remained, looking over the human. He saw that the man had grown thinner in that last few weeks. His eyes have sunken a little more, and his skin is pale. It had taken time for them to arrive. In that time, Caleb had been working himself near death.

"Do you think this will work? Can you get them to agree?"

Caleb looked up to Fjord, a wary smile forming. "I have to, Fjord. Otherwise, more people will die. I only hope I can persuade this Queen. It was difficult to agree on a ceasefire."

"We're gonna do everything to help with that," Fjord gripped his shoulder. "You need to get some sleep. Can you make it upstairs?"

"I'm not useless yet. I'm sure I can manage," the friendly tone left as he stood. "Inform the guards. I want as many eyes open that can be managed."

"As you say," Fjord answers before leaving the room.

Alone, Caleb lifts Frumpkin from his shoulder, getting an upset meow. Taking the feline into his arms, he left the room, setting a lock. As the spell took hold, he headed for the stairs, looking for the comfort of his bed.

_______________________________

He sat at the small desk that was provided. Letters and books laid in an organized fashion. The fireplace and a single candle at the corner of the desk was all the light in the room. It was silent other than the occasional scratching of writing or the turning of a page. He gave little attention to the figure climbing through the window. He wrote down another few words before turning his attention to his visitor.

She stood at the center of the room, their hood drawn back. Amythest eyes stared back at him. Shoulder length hair flowed out from under the fabric. The rogue clothing held tight to the body, letting them be agile. Daggers hung at the side, ready to be thrown."What news is there?" Essek asked, looking at his guard. "What do you make of the city? What of this place is of interest? Tell me, Lystil."

Lystil bowed her head and began to speak. "I manage to explore a good part of the city before the guard grew. Returning also proved a challenge. It seems the Archmage has increased patrols. Could he be suspicious?"

"I'd be worried if he weren't," Essek returned. "A man who wards this much has eyes and ears everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows we're surveying the land. We'll be watched much closer now. Stay near me when you can. Only go out at night under cover of darkness."

"Any word from our Queen?" Lystil removed her cloak, draping it across the back of a chair.

"She's reluctant to this agreement. From the beginning, it was on shaky ground. While we're here to speak terms, we're also here in search of what was taken. If we could find it, then it would stop there. We'd return home with the Luxon in hand and end this word as we please. However, I doubt it will be simple to find it."

There was a silence between them as the minutes passed. Lystil kept her eyes to the fireplace, watching the flames dance around the logs. Essek wrote down a few more lines, unnerved by the idea of being caught.

Lystil broke the silence first. "What do you make of the Archmage? He's certainly strange. He has quite the array of individuals around him. For someone so high in the Empire, it's a wonder how he's managed it."

Essek chuckled. "Yes, he is odd. From what little I've spoken with him, he's curious. He enjoys knowledge, but his social cues are not as polished. I take he isn't comfortable with social interactions," his expression grew darker as he continued. "However, it wouldn't do good to underestimate him. When we fought for the Ashguard Garrison, he single-handedly burned the keep down, killing the soldiers inside."

"When you speak with him, how can you overlook it? What stops you from killing him right now?"

"It would end nothing, my dear. Someone would take his place and continue with their revenge in mind. I want this war to end, but that is not my decision. I am not the ruler of our Dynasty. So, until her view changes, I will follow our Queen's word. Always. No one will say my mind."

 With a thought crossing his mind, he walked over to his bag, digging in a pocket and pulled out a fist-sized crystal ball. Thinking of the other wizard, he focused his gaze, letting it fall into the crystal. His vision shifts not too far. The view is blurred to the point of blindness. He lingers for only a moment before he's immediately shot back. He gasped as his vision returned. Lystil quickly went to his side, but Essek waved her off. 

It appears this will be a problem. If he wants to know the Archmage more, he'll have to get closer through other means. Magic isn't going to be of much help, at least not scrying. If they want to find the beacon, they'll have to move in subtle increments. Perhaps if he can keep the human's attention, Lystil can search. He doesn't mind playing this game. He knows it well and is a seasoned player. It'll be interesting to find out how this human plays.


	3. Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work sucks and sometimes family, but writing makes me happy so have another chapter. Have a good day/night. <3

The Shadowhand's eyes follow along the stoned walls and floors. He hums when Caleb explains the history and the practical use of the room. No students are learning on account of his visit. It's a shame. He'd have liked to have seen how this school is run. What would they be learning? How would they practice?

He remembers his time during the first months of study. His teachers were strict and demanding. They required results each time that exceeded the last. He was their prodigy, and he didn't want to let them down. At times it felt like he'd collapse from the exhaustion after hours and hours of scribing. Was this place the same?

The half-orc that lead the escort they traveled with was now acting guard for the Archmage. He's kept relatively close to Lystil. Perhaps they know of her scouting, or maybe they're only following a close watch. While they follow a few paces behind, Essek can feel the half-orc's eyes staring intently on his back. It seems he's earned his ire.

They break away from the uniform halls to a corridor lined with open spaces. A cool breeze comes in through them. It appears he's lead out to what looked like a courtyard.

As the first rays of sunlight greet him, the view of trees and hedges lining around the building came into his sight. Potted flowers grow with a multitude of colors stood about. The grass was a vibrant green and looked lush. A diamond fountain stood at the center. The symbol of the Assembly stood at the top, water gentle cascading around it and pooling below.

While he's seen many towns of this place, it's the first he's been so taken in by something of their nature. He's accustomed to purple oaks, washed out grass, and the subtle fungus and moss that would grow about. His home had its beauty about it, but something about this made him almost feel the same.

"Archmage-"

"Caleb."

"I'm sorry?" Essek questioned as he stopped his words.

"I would prefer if you would call me Caleb. When you call me Archmage, I'm half expecting you to drown me in reports."

Essek chuckled. "If that's how you wish me to address you, then I'll happily oblige. I hope you won't hesitate to call me by my name as well." He glanced over to where Fjord and Lystil stood. "Give us a little space?"

Lystil quickly nodded, but Fjord's eyes shifted to Caleb's. There was suspicion and worry laced within his sight, but he waited for refusal or agreement.

Caleb looked the drow over in a single second, then looked to Fjord and nodded. With a sigh, the half-orc followed after Lystil. When they were a distance away, Essek began.

"I must thank you. I was not expecting you to be so hospitable," he admitted. "You shared a meal with me, given me my own room, and dealt with my request for a tour. I doubt many others of your people would have done the same."

Caleb's face twisted into something the drow couldn't read. Was it of offense, pain? It was hard to get a good read on the redhead. At times he appears to be an open book, the pages ready to be read, but it's hard to know if the pages are written in something he can read, or if they're correct at all. The cover means nothing if the inside doesn't match.

"My people," Caleb said through clenched teeth and a sigh, "are those I have around me. If you believe me to judge you based on your race or religion, you've read me wrong. I am in no position to cast judgment. If I may, I would like you to know you are protected here. Within my limits, I will keep any invasive people at bay as much as I can anyway. My power is limited."

"Thank you, Caleb. I understand a little why it appears you have the loyalty of those around you," Essek glanced toward Fjord and Caleb's eyes followed. "I fear his gaze with burrow through me soon enough."

Essek walked a little further, approaching the fountain. Extending a hand, he let the water fall onto him; however, it never soaked his arm. Instead, the water beaded on something invisible and fell into the pool below.

"When do you believe would be good to begin the negotiations? Who all will be present?" The tone in Essek's voice shifted as the topic changed.

"If you'll humor me, by the end of the week. Even knowing you'd arrive, there is still work I need to complete before we begin," Caleb explained. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Shadowhand." By instinct, Caleb bowed his head slightly to him.

An understanding smile was returned. "I entirely understand. This will give me time to return word to my Queen. Though, I do hope we may have more time to speak. I wouldn't mind picking your brain."

Caleb became guarded but interesting. "And what would you pick?"

A playful grin met the suspicious cerulean blue eyes. "It would be interesting to hear your thoughts on the arcane and history."

"Would you return the favor?"

Essek chuckled now, but never looked away. "Caleb, are you trying to solicit incriminating information?"

Caleb returned the amused chortle. "As if you weren't thinking the same."

As the last words fell from his lips, he heard a familiar accented voice enter his mind. He kept his face straight as the words echoed and faded.

_________________________________

Fjord watched from afar, keeping his eyes on the two wizards. He could sense something was happening, but couldn't make it out. He stole a glance at the woman beside him. She smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. It felt more of an imitation than anything. It didn't sit right with him.

The woman has said very little in their time together. At most, she watches the Shadowhand, or peers around the area. Sometimes he doesn't see it, others he does. Even as they traveled, there was little said. He mostly talked to his men during the time. The drows kept to themselves and only bothered to speak with Fjord, no one else.

"How long have you served under Archmage Widogast?" she suddenly asked, drawing his eyes away from his mark. "He seems to have your complete loyalty."

"A little under a year now," Fjord answered, wondering where she was going with this. "Why do you ask?"

"The Empire isn't known for its kindness to the races of more darker blood. Those that serve him are of different races. Half-orc, tiefling, firbolg, assamir, and goblin. The only one who seems to belong is the monk woman."

_So she's seen Beau,_ he thought to himself. "We were hand-picked by him. Before this, I was just a sailor. I wouldn't say this was my first choice. I lived along the coast. What the Empire did never concerned me until the war started growing. I liked his ideals and what he wanted. If serving him makes it a reality, then so be it."

She chuckles. "You almost make it sound as if it isn't the Empire you're following."

"The Empire's a piece of shit," Fjord said with a straight face. "It's corrupt from the inside out. I'm not serving them. I'm serving him."

"All that faith in one man? You expect him to change things?"

"From how I see it, he's the only one in a position to change things. If I can make it just a little easier, then I'll do everything I can."

Lystil falls silent. She looks over the half-orc with an impressed and understanding expression. Fjord holds her gaze with a steeled determination.

"Fjord," Caleb's voice immediately draws his attention away. The human motions for him to approach as he breaks away from the Shadowhand. Fjord glances back at Lystil as she returns the Shadowhand's side.

"What's wrong?" Fjord could see the wizard's brow furrowing tightly.

"A ward's been set off."

 


	4. Challenges and Chases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is questioned by his superior and the gang starts a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling like crap for a while, but I think I finally got out of it, so take this chapter. 
> 
> Have a good day/night. <3

He's already out of breath as he reaches the third-floor landing. In hindsight, he should've enhanced his speed, but his mind had other things to worry about. Jester had said a ward was triggered. In that same message, she tried to reassure him that nothing had been taken, but that didn't ease his mind much whoever it was had already gotten away.

Another two flight of steps and he finally reached the floor. Stopping at the end of the hall to catch his breath, he looked ahead, seeing Beau already investigating. Her brow was furrowed in thought as she knelt on the floor. Two guards stood at attention on either side, waiting for an order. As the two facing him noticed his presence, they straightened a little more and slightly bowed their heads.

With a flick of his wrist, he ordered them aside. He stopped a foot short of Beau. Casting his Detect Magic, he saw there was nothing arcane around the base of the door anymore, but his study lit up familiarly. He walked in, inspecting each space. One by one, he made sure nothing had been moved or taken.

His bookshelves were still in place and order. The papers strewn across the table and floor were where he'd left them. The silver wire placed around the windows remained. Everything remained... but his book. His spellbook was on him, as it always is, but the other is missing; the one he writes his thoughts into, his plans. Where was the old tattered, leather-bound tome?

Running a hand through his hair, he took a few breaths. " _Verdammt_... _Verdammt_." His eyes flickered toward the door. He saw the glacial remnants on the face of the doors. The wall across had the same. Thank the gods for his cautious mind. Everyone can give him shit about being paranoid, but he's right. He has a reason.

"Caleb?" Nott's voice and the touch of her hand on his made him jump. Looking down at the goblin, he felt relieved. "I looked at the other rooms, and they were still set up. It seemed like this was the place they were after."

"I followed some tracks they left in a panic," Beau added. "Seems like they left out a second-floor window. "They didn't touch anything in here, did they?"

" _Nein_ , _Nein_ , they did not."

"Caleb! Caleb! Caleb!" Jester's voice echoed down the hall. A yelp came as one of the guards fell back as Jester crashed into him. "Oh, shit! Sorry!" She pulled him up without his help and quickly came into the room.

"Hey, Jessie, calm down," Beau patted the tiefling's back as she tried to catch her breath.

"A figure was seen by some guards on patrol with ice shards sticking out of her thigh! They were heading toward the southern gate."

"Nott and Beau, find Yasha in the barrack and start searching. Fjord should be returning fairly soon to join you."

Without a word, the two of them left. Caleb grabbed each door and closed them, leaving him and Jester. He let his fixed posture slouch. Walking to his desk, he fell back into his chair, feeling more tired than he had before.

"Here, I know this is important. I grabbed it to make sure no one took it," Jester began digging in her absurd, pink bag. She pulled out the book he'd been missing. As he took it into his hands, the old book felt comforting.

"Thank you, Jester. Did you... happen to look inside?"

"No! Of course not," she smiled. "I wouldn't look in another person's journal."

That was a relief. If she'd read anything in it, she'd have acted differently for sure. What he writes in here, it would change her kind and bubbly energy towards him. She'd look at him differently. Whether it'd be pity or disgust, he didn't know, and he didn't want to.

"What's Essek like?" The sudden change of topic caught him off guard.

" _Was_?"

"You know, the drow from Xhorhas. What's he like? Is he nice, or is he a really mean person that's like; 'I'm better than you people cause I float' or something like that?"

Caleb genuinely chuckled, feeling the amusement run in his body. "Do you really want to know about him, or just curious as to how he floats?"

She grinned. "Does he actually float or does he have wheels on his feet," she gasped, "or maybe he has tiny or invisible wings!"

Before Caleb could retort to her wonders, a knock came at the door. "Archmage Widogast," the voice was of Ludinus De'leth, the head of the Cerberus Assembly.

Caleb stood from his seat and fixed his coat and hair a little. "Come in."

As the doors opened, Jester's energy stilled and the smile she wore faded into a blank expression. "I will take my leave, Sir," she bowed to Caleb and only slightly bowed to De'leth.

"I was passing by when I noticed an increase of patrols around your home. When I asked, I was denied to know as to why. Did something happen?"

The Elven man's eyes began burrowing holes into Caleb, wanting to know everything he could. The moment Caleb became the Archmage of Civil Influence, De'leth has kept a close eye on him, since Ikithon was gone. The current relationship is tied, but strained.

"A break in," Caleb answered calmly. "I have my people searching as we speak. Luckily, they weren't very adept with my trap."

"Was anything taken?"

"No."

They reached a stalemate. With a sigh, De'leth changed the subject. "How is the one from Xhorhas? The crick?"

Caleb's head cocked at the sound of the word. "I wouldn't let any of them hear you say that. The _**Shadowhand**_ and I will be starting the talks soon. If I didn't have so much work being piled on me, maybe I'd get somewhere."

De'leth chuckled. "If you can't handle it, I'll gladly find someone who can."

Caleb smiled back. "And the only one in any position to do this job is currently locked in a cell waiting for execution."

The eyes of the elf dulled. Without so much as a response, he walks out. Caleb waits a few minutes before slumping back in his chair. He can't be replaced without the approval of a majority of the Assembly. As of now, Caleb holds most of them. He has to keep it that way until the treaty stands. Otherwise, he'll have to lead a war.

______________________________

The mid-day sun loomed overhead as Beau knelt on the roof, her eyes scanning the streets. People walked about, and carts were passing through. She happened to spot a blur of green as Nott moved from shadow to shadow, unseen.

Fjord and Yasha were walking in the open, talking with people and guards. When they broke away, he started talking with the pale woman. His arms motioned toward the north, then right, then left. Beau understood this was a message for her.

With light and easy steps, she leaped to the next building and the next until it came to turn. They'd already reached halfway to the southern gate. The looming wall was clearly in view; the draw bridge was still lowered, but come night would rise. Only a small opening would allow anyone in after they'd been thoroughly searched.

Checkpoints had been set up throughout the city. People were being stopped and questioned, alley's and abandoned places were searched. Anyone entering or leaving would be stopped. The thieves would have to stay in the city. Even the sewers were being inspected.

Breaking left, she knelt back down, looking out. It was quieter this way. There weren't as many people. In this area, there were a few more abandoned buildings. An old Myriad operation had been here. It was one of the first tasks Caleb decided to take on months ago. They'd staked out the place for a while, watched any patrols, and visitors. It was a tough fight with so many rogues in one place, but they lived. It decreased the criminal rate here dramatically. Beau swears she saw a satisfied and proud smile on Caleb's face that day. It's been a while since she's seen that.

Leaping down, she stuck a landing on the ground below just as Nott appeared from around the corner.

"See anything yet?"

Beau looked around again from her new viewpoint. "Nah, I don't see a damn thing. Fjord sure he was right?"

"As right as I can be," Fjord's southern drawl grabbed both their attention. He came to join them with Yasha at his side. "They didn't have any ice shards, but they sure as hell had some blood dripping."

"Blood," Beau muttered to herself as she began scanning the ground.

Nott followed her lead and began inspecting a few feet ahead. "Over here!" The goblin beelined it across the street into the next alley. The rest quickly followed.

They came to a three-story building. The windows were boarded up, as was the door. "How the hell do we get in?" Beau asked, knocking on the wood.

Yasha moved Beau aside. She looked over the wood; she raised her foot to kick it. With a sickening crack, the wood splintered.

Beau looked surprised and impressed. "Well, that's one way."

Fjord groaned. "So much for the element of surprise."


	5. Questions & Accusations

It was a bit of a pain trying to get back into Caleb's courtyard. The guards were different from the last, and they thoroughly began questioning him. The number of guards increased for that matter. Something seemed to happen.

He moved through the front door, seeing a similar presence of guards. Though, they paid him no mind as he made his way for the staircase. It was a simple climb as he made it to the familiar floor where he had found the wizard in his study.

Before he could get too far, however, a blue tiefling left the room and looked to him. Her expression was blank and cold, but as their eyes met, the mask broke, and she beelined it to him.

"Hi! I'm Jester!" She happily introduced herself.

"Essek Thelyss," he bowed with a flourish. "Is there something I might aid you with, Ms. Jester?"

He watches as she looks him over. Despite her cheerful appearance, she is looking through him, trying to find something underneath. He admires the fact that she's not all smiles. It's quite a collection Caleb managed to gather.

"Are you really floating?"

The question catches him off guard. He wasn't expecting that to be her first question. He was expecting something about his intentions or if he's looking to harm them.

"Yes, I am."

Her eyes narrowed, "But how are you floating."

"Magic has many wonders," he answered.

That answered gained him a hard stare. "Fine, don't tell me your secret," she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now, do you really want peace?"

Ah, here's the question, he thought to himself. "Curious that you want to know. Before I answer, may I ask why you serve the Empire? I'm certain your accent is from the Coast. Why are you here?"

"I'm helping Caleb silly. We all are. I'm just wondering if you're here to help him too?"

"My Queen willed me to come. She's asked me to be her voice in this. If it is peace she wants, then it will be done. If she requires war, then I will be her sword."

"Okay," she answered, her smile dropping from her eyes, but never her lips. "I guess I'll have him watch you too."

She didn't let him say anything more as she walked passed him, heading down the stairs. An unnatural chill ran down the drow's spine, followed by an ethereal sound of a faint chuckle.

He shook it from his mind and continued toward the doors. He stopped short when he heard Caleb's voice.

Caleb's voice sounded cold as he spoke, "And the only one in any position to do this job is currently locked in a cell waiting for execution."

Essek was unsure whether to move forward or not. Before he could make that decision, a door opened, and an elven man appeared. Giving him a quick look over, Essek saw that he had pale skin that stood out against the deep set of blue robes, as did the long white hair.

The elf looked to him and put on a smile. "Ah, you must be Essek Thelyss. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope Caleb has been accommodating."

They may stand at equal height, but this man is looking down on Essek. He can see the tolerance the elf is forcing by merely standing before one another.

"Yes, he's been quite hospitable. Forgive me for being rude, but your name has slipped my mind."

The elf's eyes twitched for a moment. "Martinet Ludinus De'leth, Archmage of Domestic Protections, head of the Cerberus Assembly. It's my position to deal with the... unwanted of my home."

"I understand, and the feeling is mutual," Essek slightly bowed his head. "Good day, Archmage." De'leth continued to walk, disappearing down the stairs.

Essek stood before the double doors. He could hear muttering on the other side, but couldn't make out the words. He noticed the faint remains of shards of ice melting. Looking at the floor, the ward he'd seen the first day was deactivated, the spell spent.

Well, isn't that interesting. Who would dare enter your territory, Widogast?" Perhaps the half-orc was on the search of whoever tried to enter.

Raising his hand, he lightly knocked on the door. There were a few beats of silence before Caleb's voice called out, "Who is it?"

"Essek."

Another few beats of silence. "Come in."

He entered the room, find it just as he'd seen in prior. Nothing seems out of place, but it could use some tidying. Amazingly, the mage can work in such a mess. If it were his, everything would be neat and organized.

"Can I help you with something, Shadowhand?"

When Essek looked to the human, he found that the cerulean, blue eyes weren't on him. No, they seemed to be elsewhere, searching.

"I take it there was some break-in. Was anything taken?"

" _Nein_ , nothing was taken. I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly."

"Nothing to apologize for. I take it your half-orc is searching as we speak. If I may ask, any ideas as to who it was and why they came?"

Caleb looked the drow in the eyes. It was apparent he was trying to gather information. That's his job. What would he do with this information? Would he try and see the cracks in his guards? Is he looking for vulnerability?

"As I've said, it's an occupational hazard. I'm sure you've had your share of problems. I doubt the Dynasty is calm and collect. What would you say?"

What a smooth transition of topics, Widogast, Essek thought with a smile. I'll find out some other way.

"We have our fair share of... events within Rosohna," Essek's voice grew cold. "Though, more often than not, it's a spy from here."

Caleb's tone lowered to match. "Yes, well, it was always interesting to find a Kryn soldier hiding in the Academy. It takes quite a feat to fool them. It would be almost as if you'd had a second chance at an attempt."

Essek's eyes immediately narrowed. "Yes, that's rather extraordinary."

"I've always been entranced by the magic of the Dynasty. It's an entirely different school of magic, yes?" Caleb stood from his seat, pulling a book off a shelf. He lazily flipped through it, already knowing what page to stay on. "Dunamancy. I have written passages of the manipulation of gravity, light, and darkness, and time?"

"How perceptive, Caleb. How did you come across this knowledge?"

"The battle of Ashguard was filled with loss, but also with learning. It helps to have a keen mind at times," Caleb smirked at his own words, waiting for the drow's response.

"It was. I can still remember viewing a man cloaked in the Empire's colors, russet hair moving with the wind, and the bright blue eyes I've ever seen. He saw a losing battle and took matters into his hands, destroying the garrison with the hottest flames. The Hellfire of the North was born."

"Hellfire," Caleb repeated. "That's one way to put it. It was regrettable that it was even done. So many lives cut short. I had put in a request for a ceasefire weeks before. I spent endless hours persuading the entire Assembly to follow my lead."

"What were you expecting?"

"You misunderstand, Shadowhand. I managed to persuade them. A message was sent directly to your Queen. _She_ delayed the ceasefire. It was a few days after Ashguard that she even gave us the time of day."

A sudden memory of sitting in the throne room came to Essek. He'd been relaying a report when his Queen had received a letter. He couldn't make out the seal, but she'd been amused before throwing it into a brazier to burn.

He hadn't asked about the contents, but there was an immediate order of beginning preparations of moving troops to Ashguard.

"She did what she believed was right," Essek immediately defended.

"She did what she believed she was entitled to. She has a bitterness for the Empire. While it's deserved, it also blinds her."

"I think it's time I take my leave. I'm sure you've things to do before the day is done. Good day, Archmage." Essek turned and left the room.

He did it again. He hadn't meant to make it sound as bad as it came out. No, he wanted nothing more than to relay the information Essek lacked. The talks haven't even begun, and their relationship is already unsteady.

Caleb moved to the window, peering down into the courtyard. Amongst the patrolling guards, he caught sight of a familiar streak of pink hair tending to a garden. Pulling out copper wire, he began the incantation aimed for the firbolg.

"Caduceus, I'm sure you noticed our friends leave. Follow and make sure none of them die."

After a few seconds, a low toned voice returned in his mind. "Of course, Mister Caleb. I'll bring them back in one piece."

Snapping his fingers, he called his familiar to the plane. The feline sat on his desk, waiting for some order or response. Caleb turned around and ran a hand along with the fur, the cat purred in response, happy to see its master.

"Go along with _Herr_ Clay. They may be my most trusted, but keeping an eye on them doesn't hurt."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute. Work suddenly became hectic so things will be updating much slower. Hopefully, it'll calm down within the next month or so. You guys have a good day/night. <3


	6. Traps, Triggers, and Tribulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy work might've cleared for a bit, so updates are coming (hopefully). 
> 
> Ep. 69 was a damn rollercoaster of fuck.
> 
> Have a good day/night. <3

Fjord is last as they file in, a deadpan look on his face. Despite their loud entrance, nothing seems disturbed. There's no movement, no sound, and nobody. The air is musty, and there's dust. The walls are barren, and the doors are missing from their frames. Overall, it's the average abandoned home.

Yasha takes to entering each room, inspecting, followed by Beau. Nott looks around the hall, looking for the smallest trace she can find. Fjord takes one look over and can't seem to find anything. At most he finds himself staring at a crude drawing near the baseboards until a sudden, resonant sounding voice startled him.

"Ah, that's a nice drawing, whatever it is," Fjord jumped a good five feet back as Caduceus suddenly appeared beside him. "Hello, there, Fjord. Caleb said you could use some help."

Fjord's eyes glanced at the feline that rested on the firbolg's shoulder. The eyes illuminate with the familiar blue. He awkwardly waves.

"Uh... Caleb?" Fjord says with uncertainty. The cat meows, the tail swishing just a little. "We manage to find the place they ran to, but haven't found them yet." The cat's head cocks to the side and the glow vanishes, leaving the plain eyes of the familiar.

"Hey, Cad, anything light up with your magic sense thing?" Beau asked as she stepped out of a room.

Caduceus looked around, up, and then down. "Hm, not that I see."

"Well, shit," she walked over to where the staircase split into two. One lead upstairs while another lead to the basement. "All right, up or down, or we split up."

"Beau and I can head up while the rest of you look down," Yasha said as she climbed the stairs, not even waiting for an agreement. Beau shrugged her shoulders and followed.

"Is this really the time to be risky?" Nott called up but received no answer.

"Oh, sure, give us the creepy basement," Fjord mumbled.

Caduceus looked down, peering at the staircase. "If I were going to hide, I would go down. All secrets are hidden deep."

As they descend the stairs, the steps creak with age, threatening to snap under the unfamiliar weight. The natural light of the hallway slowly recedes as they move further away. The muffled sound of Beau and Yasha talking fades to nothing. They stop on a small landing before a door.

Nott approached the door, inspecting around for any triggers or traps. Satisfied that there was nothing, she took out her tools and began working on the lock. It took a few tries, but the door clicked as it opened. A second later, a sudden bolt shot out. Nott quickly dodged it, but it lodged into Fjord's shield, narrowly missing his shoulder.

"Oh, shit! I guess there was a trap," Nott grabbed the bolt and looked it over, finding a familiar liquid on the tip. "Poison."

Caduceus steps forward. "This should help at least one of us," he taps Fjord's shoulder, casting a resistance. "After you Nott. Maybe look a little more carefully."

Slowly they entered. Two lanterns were still left on, lighting part of the room. It was nearly empty, save a few scattered papers, a ravaged desk, and a poor excuse for a bed. The walls were blank as was the ceiling. Caduceus lit up the room with a spell, taking his own time to look about. He noticed a few things on the desk that appeared to be fungi.

"Well, seems like they got away," Caduceus walks over to an open window, just enough to climb through for the average human. He moves back to Fjord to show him his findings. "These are a certain type of fungi that can be used for poison if prepared right. This doesn't bode well."

Fjord picks up a few papers, seeing just scrawled symbols. He couldn't read this. It was a different language or the writings of a madman. "We'll take these to Caleb. He should be able to read them."

"What is this?" Fjord looks over just in time to see Nott pulls on a small chest. Something clicks as if it's winding, then releases. A green mist quickly fills the room, and the door closes.

  
"Nott, what the hell?!" Fjord immediately tries the door, but it doesn't budge. "Come unlock this!" The spell helps, but the poison is irritating his lungs. He can hear Caduceus coughing too.

Nott scurries over and attempts to unlock the door and fails. She tries again, and her tools snap in half. "Fuck." She aims upstairs and bends a thin copper wire in her fingers. "Uh... uh... problem downstairs! Youcanreplytothismessage." She looks around an sees the window. "I'll go out and open it from the other side!" Without another word, she hops up and slips out the window.

Panic sets in and they call out to the girls. Fjord sends an eldritch blast to the wood, but it only dents it so much. Caduceus follows and sends a bolt of lightning. The wood cracks some more. Just when they have enough to peer to the other side, something white and black shifts in their view.

"Get back!" Yasha's voice calls out in a rage. The two move off to the side, fending off coughing fits. A moment later, the door gets kicked off its hinges as both Yasha and Beau kick in the door. They immediately usher the two out into the hall.

"I'll save you!" Nott's voice shrieked as she carried a log of wood as a battering ram, charging forward.

"Nott, no!" Fjord cried out as he braces for impact.

Yasha stepped forward and grabbed Nott's head, stopping her from moving. The log, however, shoots out of her hands. Beau catches it just before it hits the poor half-orc.

"We leave for a few minutes, and you manage to set off a trap, get yourself locked in a room, and almost die from poison," Beau sighs, looking irritated.

"Two traps, technically," Nott adds. Beau groans and Yasha just shakes her head in disappointment.

"We found some papers with a language before Nott messed shit up," Fjord handed over the stack of papers. Both girls looked them over.

Yasha looked closer. "This is celestial. It's just ingredients and rough notes. I think Caleb could make more of this than me."

"My thoughts exactly," Fjord took them before sassing back, "Did ya'll find anything?"

"Upstairs had the remnants of a lab. Everything's cleaned out, save a few glass vials, but they're empty. I guess they were brewing whatever poison you guys ran into."

"I wasn't much help here, but I could ask the Wildmother for some guidance later. She might point us in the right direction," Caduceus chimed in.

Suddenly Frumpkin lept off Caduceus and ran to the entrance. He stopped and looked back, meowing before continuing.

"Oh, I hoped he watched everything," Beau smirked, following.

Fjord sighed. "Sure, make fun of me. At the end of the day, I'm your captain."

Caduceus chuckled and followed. Yasha did the same. Nott waited until the poison dissipated and went back down, grabbing the small chest and tucks it away. Pulling up her hood, she joins them.


	7. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned! Enjoy this long chapter that I didn't know I had in me. It's dialogue-heavy & I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, Ep. 72 was a freaking ride. Holy shit! I thought they were just gonna travel but Fjord had others plan. Can't wait for the live show.
> 
> Anyway, you guys have a nice day/night. <3

Silently Caleb runs his fingers around the rim of his glass. The red wine sits still, cradled by the glass. The last of the meal is set out, waiting to be eaten. Jester had sent him a message when they were in sight. Now, she sits at the table, patiently waiting for the rest to join. Though, a few pieces of cake may have gone missing in the time that's passed.

It's been a day, but he sits straight, his back pressed against the chair, keeping himself from slouching, no matter how much his back screams. Depending on what they have, it'll be a long or short night. As much as he'd like to fall asleep at a reasonable time, that only means there's nothing to go on. No progress is not good news.

He'll need to speak with the drow before the day ends as well. He seems to be taking his dinner in his room tonight. He'd insulted the queen unconsciously. Caleb hadn't meant any ill behind his words. He was simply stating a fact, filling in information where it seemed to be lacking. He should've been a little more careful. He can't predict opinions.

"Jester," Caleb chuckles. "save some room for dinner, _ja_?"

The tiefling turns to him, a cream-filled pastry already in her mouth. She bites down and smiles, mischievously. He shakes his head but makes no further attempt to stop her. She'll deal with the stomachache herself.

Caleb's eyes gaze toward the fireplace, seeing the fire had weakened over time. The blackened bits on the logs became more visible. Motioning his hand in its direction, a small bolt of fire shot onto the logs, reigniting the fire. After a few minutes, the warmth returned, nearly setting Caleb into a comforting sleep.

Beau, slamming the door open, seemed to have other plans.

She gave a slight nod to him and said a few words to Jester as she sat down across from her. Nott followed, scurring to the seat closest to Caleb. Fjord and Yasha sat on their side of Jester. Caduceus lumbered in, sitting next to Beau.

They were talking amongst themselves. Beau would raise her voice in a slight hiss towards Fjord, and Fjord would have a smug expression to return. Caduceus and Yasha stayed quiet, as did Nott. Jester piped into their conversation, saying something to relax them both.

"That was... quite a show," Caleb said with something of a smirk. Fjord sighed, shooting a glare at Nott. "Nott, try and be more careful of traps. Even if you don't believe there to be any, caution is still useful."

The goblin tensed a little as he pets her head before turning his attention to the rest. Beau pulled out her notebook, searching for the most recent page. Fjord was pulling several pages from his satchel.

"So," Beau began as she plopped the book on the table and started filling her plate. "we followed after them to this abandoned building, right? Yasha kicked the door in, nicely I might add, and we found the place empty. Whoever was there already left. Yasha and I found an alchemist lab in the upstairs."

"Deuces and I found these notes," Fjord handed the small stack to Caleb, swiping a bottle of wine as he did. "Yasha said it was celestial and that they were just components and odd notes. Thought you might find something we can't."

Taking the notes, Caleb quietly looked them over as the group began to eat. It was certainly celestial. The writing took all but a moment for him to recognize as components for poisons and other potions — some more toxic than others. A few were simply utility. He wouldn't let it show, but the handwriting was familiar. It's been years since he's seen it, but it's there. When did she leave?

"Mr. Caleb, you should eat your dinner," Caduceus' voice sounded much closer than it should've been. Turning from the pages, he found the firbolg standing at his side, setting the plate before him. "Some things can wait a little longer."

"Nott and I were thinkin' it's a good idea to look about in the area they vanished," Fjord began. "I can talk around, and Nott can spy."

Caleb set the pages down, taking a drink of his wine. "That sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't mind if you joined, Beauregard."

Beau ripped into a piece of chicken with her teeth as she answered to her name. With a mouth full, she only nodded before returning to her onslaught.

"Also, Beauregard, I've assigned you to watch Herr Thelyss. Should he require to leave the estate, you are to accompany him." She only grunted in acknowledgment.

"Can I do it too?" Jester suddenly said with a bright look to her eyes. "Can I? Please, Caleb?"

He sighs, " _Ja_ , Jester. You can join her if you like."

There's a slight thump as Frumpkin leaps onto the table and set a box before Caleb. He gives the familiar a few scratches before turning his attention to the ornate box. As he unlocks it, he takes out a few tokens. Each hangs from a chain, linked into the smooth and polished silver piece.

The token itself is a silver oval, inlaid with gold etchings. He hands them each one. "These will allow you in the estate. They will be required as proof for entry, even for you all. They also act as communication. Within a five hundred foot radius, we'll be able to speak with each other. Simply grasp it," he held the silver. "and your voice will carry." His last few words echoed as it was transmitted to each stone.

Nott fiddled with it in her hand. "So we'll be able to talk to each other on our own or is it a communal thing?"

"If we are within radius," Caleb continued. "we will all hear you. It's just an easier way should we split up. Not everyone has a way of magical communication. This should make things easier. Don't. Lose. Them."

"What about drow boy?" Beau asked, looking over the object. "Any news?"

"Not much, but this will take time. As I try and locate the other artifacts, it is difficult stalling for time. I need him away at times, but still engaged enough for him not to flitter back to his Queen. I take he won't enjoy realizing he's merely a distraction to hold of the war."

"Is he gonna get one of these?" Beau held up the token. "Will he hear us too?"

"He will have one, yes, but it will not be enchanted," Caleb finished.

"That's amazing, Mr. Caleb," Caduceus pulled on his attention. "but I still think you should put work away and eat. You've been skipping meals for the majority of the day."

"Ooh you're getting scolded by Caduceus," Jester teased.

"And Jester, you should eat something other than sweets," the firbolg added before returning to his food.

Jester grumbled, reaching for the chicken. Beau snickered, and Fjord shook his head with an amused smile. Yasha let a small smile take her stoic expression as she, not so subtly, slid her dessert to the tiefling.

Resigning himself, Caleb looked to his plate and took another drink before he began picking at it, occasionally eating something. While his mind wandered, he let the sounds of his friends drown out.

_________________________________

He watched from the window as the silhouettes of Beau, Fjord, and Nott left through the gate. The taverns and inns will be full at this hour. There'll be more lips with whispers of something. He feels he's already decided on who it is, but confirmation can't hurt.

Setting the cloth over the globule, it dims to something more of candlelight. He turns the unenchanted token in his hand before beginning to walk.

It's a late hour but knows the drow will be awake. They don't require as much sleep as he does. Though, it's not like he gets it anyway.

Stopping before the door, he waits for Yasha to press her back against the wall. She simply gave him a nod of mutual understanding.

Raising his hand, he lightly knocked against the wooden door. The sound of chair legs sliding against the floor grated his ears a little. It seemed his arrival interrupted something.

As the door opened, he was met by the guard. She stared back at Caleb and nodded to him. Her hair was tied back today, and her features seemed all the sharper. While she appeared more relaxed, it was easy to notice the daggers resting at her hips.

"Good evening, Archmage," her voice was light and smooth, but there was an edge to it, like a wolf forced to play the part of a dog.

"I would like to speak with, _Herr_ Thelyss, if that's all right with him."

She quickly eyed him over and slightly turned her head back to where Caleb assumed, Essek was. "Archmage Widogast would like to speak with you."

There's a brief pause before Lystil steps aside, gesturing for him to enter. Caleb nods and walks passed her. She bows her head to Essek and quietly exits the room, seeming to stand guard with Yasha.

The globule of light that follows Caleb lit the room a little more. Essek sat at a table, the remanents of their dinner off to the side. The drow looked away from a book for a moment to meet Caleb's gaze before turning his attention back to the tome.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Archmage?"

"I came to apologize. I'm certain my words insulted you and your Queen. I did not mean for it to come out so coldly."

"It's fine. I know there wasn't any malice to your tone. My defense flared on instinct," Essek sighed, closing the book. "Being old enough, one might think it was above me."

"I'm afraid none of us are too old for sudden flares of anger," Caleb chuckled, feeling the tension ebb away.

"I had wished to speak with you earlier, but you were already dining with your allies. I would've waited, but I didn't want to intrude."

"I would've made the time, _Herr_ Thelyss. It takes but a few moments to excuse myself."

"I see," the drow motioned to the chair across from him. "then it wouldn't be too presumptuous of me to have you stay for a drink or two?"

"I've already had a few glasses," Caleb sat in the chair, and Essek poured wine into a glass, "but a few more couldn't hurt."

As he took the glass, Essek raised his. Caleb understood his intent and let their glasses softly clink together. Raising the glass to his lips, it tasted smoother, and a bit stronger than the one he'd drank at dinner. A rich palate it seems.

Caleb was used to seeing different races. The people he surrounds himself is proof of that. He's dealt with many manners of beasts, man, and otherwise. The drow was different, however. They were harder to approach during his time surveying the Xhorhasian territory. Any contact usually ended in battles. In another time, he wouldn't have minded an attempt at befriending them as an ordinary civilian. Though, the outcome might not have been any different.

There was something different about Essek. He seemed just as curious about Caleb, as Caleb was about him. There was a back and forth of an effort to rouse the other, to learn of habits and ticks. Caleb would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the game. Essek has been here for a very short amount of time, but he's good at his work. He's worthy of the name Shadowhand.

"Any news of your 'thief'?" The Shadowhand's voice drew his eyes to him again. The curiosity flared in his iris'.

"Perhaps in the morning. Until then, I'm left with my conceptions within my mind. I can't believe what I wish, but until there's something concrete, my thoughts mean nothing."

Caleb took a long drink, failing to hide the grimace that crossed his face. Essek lifted the wine bottle, refilling the glass. Caleb took another sip without thinking.

With how much he's drunk already, his head is getting a little lighter. The stress is slowly fading, and a warm feeling is spreading through his chest.

"Why is the Assembly not looking into it? You are one of them, yes?"

The question stung as Caleb heard. " _Ja_ , I am, but they...wouldn't waste time on something like this. I wouldn't either, but I'm a private man. I don't care for my space to be invaded, nor my home. Besides, you are my guest. If you were to be targeted, the obvious move is to react. I'm sure you are capable of protecting yourself, but if I cannot even do that, there wasn't much point housing you here."

"Why am I here? I'm sure the Assembly would've preferred me somewhere eyes would watch continuously."

Caleb mulled over the answer in his mind before letting out a faint sigh. "I could say it was to make sure you were more comfortable, which is true, but not entirely the reason. I simply wanted you closer to me to watch you myself."

Essek seemed to relax in the chair a little more, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "How is that working out for you, Caleb?"

The sound of the drow's voice saying his name with just a hint of smugness made Caleb lightly chuckle. "Well, at least the view isn't bad."

Essek's smirk grew into a grin. The sudden realization of his own words hit Caleb as he fought off the blush that was wanting to find its way to his face. Finishing the rest of his drink, he stood, reaching into his pocket.

"I should retire for the evening, but I meant to give you this. It allows passage for entering and leaving the estate. That was the entire reason I came." he ran a hand through his hair, trying to ground himself.

"Thank you for this, and the company. I assume we'll meet later in the week?" Caleb nodded, not trusting his mouth at this point. "Sleep well, Caleb."

"You as well, Essek."

As he opened the door, there was a strange silence between Lystil and Yasha. "Archmage," Lystil said as she slipped back inside, closing the door. Yasha moved off the wall.

"Did you drink too much?" her voice was soft but sounded deafening in the stillness of the hall. He only nodded, beginning to head for his room. Yasha quietly followed after.

_____________________________

Lystil stayed by the door, staring at her master. It's been a while since she's seen him smile in such a way. Normally, he'd only look like that after a good meeting with the Queen. She had tried her best to listen from where she stood, but the pale woman had a keen eye on her, making it hard to position her head just right.

"Everything is well?" she leans against the door, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Something just doesn't seem right here. There's a... lack of support from the Assembly. It seems the Archmage isn't on good terms with their leader either." Essek reached for the book he had earlier, turning to a clean page, he began to write. "It's rather interesting. How does a man become an Archmage, part of the Cerberus Assembly, with little support?"

As he finished writing his findings, he turned back in the pages. A man by the name Trent Ikithon was the previous Archmage. He was quite the renowned wizard. It was strange when he disappeared with little trace. There were no whispers, no news from town criers, or their spies. It was almost like the man had vanished.

The war had been at a stalemate then. Neither side seemed to gain more than the other lost. When Caleb took over, things started changing. Battles were becoming more difficult to predict. The power behind the Empire's army suddenly doubled if not tripled. Not only did Caleb bring fresh eyes to the battlefield, but he also brought an inferno of death.

Essek was never one for frontline battles. His were more on gathering information and using it to their advantage. He helped pull the strings of conflict along a carefully orchestrated line.

Even with the wine, Essek wasn't sure if he could steer the conversation toward the beacons. It would've been a sudden turn. Even with magic, it would be hard. The man is wise and can see through magic well. If he wants to cast anything, it'd have to be when Caleb is at his weakest, when his mind is most fragile. If he can influence the man into giving up the locations, this can end.

However, this is going to take some time. It's alright, though. This is simply one of many battle Essek is accustomed to. He can slowly chip away at the wizard's mind. It's a game he knows and plays well, and he loves to win.

And what's the harm in a little pleasure along the way?


	8. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Essek and Caleb take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Finally, manage to get this written. Not much happens, but eh, it works.  
> You guys have a good day/night. <3

He straightens his robe before placing the mantle on his shoulders. It's a simpler one, not like the piece he wears at home. This one is beautifully polished silver, cradling his shoulders as it weighs just right against him. The fragile detail stands out against his dark, purples robe. He turns his face to each side, making sure nothing is out of place.

His eyes notice Lystil's reflection as she stands beside the door, her arms crossed and eyes closed, head slightly bent down. She had no luck leaving the estate last night. It's heavily guarded now, and the light cast down on the grounds doesn't help either. The halls are challenging to move around without seeing a guard or servant. Essek can't help but feel someone watching either. They aren't allowed walking without an escort. It pains him that the blue one is coming. Though, the other blue one doesn't make things better. Honestly, he'd rather be chaperoned by the half-orc. At least he has a filter.

It's been three days since his night talk with Caleb. The man has ignored him for the most part, locked away in his study, not wanting to be disturbed. Urgent work from the Assembly came, but heard the man grumbled about it being, 'an insult to his position.' They only shared a moment greeting as they pass in the halls. Honestly, it's irritating. Essek has known patience, waiting for the right moment to gather his information, but this is going nowhere. At this rate, it might be better to get in touch with their people here. Perhaps they have some idea of the beacons that reside here.

The relationship between the Assembly and Caleb is interesting. It's strenuous but still holds. The man must have something over them. The association is fragile. With the right move, it could collapse. How many times does Caleb readjust himself so that he doesn't fall? How many times does he use every bit of strength to hold onto the ledge? It's commendable, if not idiotic.

Essek didn't always have his Queen's approval. When he first came into her service, he was regularly tested, but he earned her trust. Now, as her Shadowhand, she listens to his council. His voice has a say in ways the kingdom is shaped. He matters. He's important. Caleb, he seems like an outcast that forced his way in. How fast would it be to dismantle his work here?

"If you wish to stay, it's fine," Essek grabs his books from the desk and pockets them away.

Lystil raises her head and straightens her posture. "My place is at your side. I will not abandon my duty because of a little tiredness."

A sudden continuous knock comes at the door. "Helloooo! We're here! Are you asleep?" a gasp. "Are you naked?!"

Essek gives himself a dead look in the mirror before motioning for Lystil to open the door. He sees the blue tiefling standing there, hands over her eyes, but a space between her fingers to still see. The monk woman is behind her, looking irritated for being up so early.

_By the light, how did I end up here?_ He thinks to himself before turning to face her, a charming fixed smile forming with his lips.

"Good morning, Ms. Lavorre. Ms. Lionett," he greets them with a nod. "Thank you for taking the time to escort me through the city. I've wanted to explore more of it, but the Archmage is busy."

"Yeah, he usually is," the monk answered. "That's why we're here to take you out and answer some questions you have."

"Some?" Essek questioned.

"Everyone ready? Let's get moving. I want this over as soon as possible," Beau said as she ignored Essek and headed down the hallway.

Essek and Lystil shared a glance before following after the monk, Jester tailing behind them.

It's early morning, and the city is just barely coming alive. Kids are running in the streets, and shops are beginning to open. The buildings themselves are old and well-cared for. Some are showing signs of crumbling, but it seems repairs are being made. Everything looks nice here. Though, the odd run-down building or collapsing wall sticks out. Still, every city has its slums. This one is particular about revealing it's counterparts to the more well-off society.

Jester takes the lead and has them following her in what seems like circles, but they come to a bakery, an older woman is already sliding bread from a pan into cases. She might seem frail to an unknown eye, but it takes strength to do her work, even if some wouldn't believe so.

She sees Jester and smiles. Without needing to order, the woman pulls out a box from behind the counter and slides it over to her. Jester happily takes it and hands her a small pouch. The woman looks confused as she picks it up, motioning that it's heavy.

"Thank you very much. This is from Caleb. He enjoys your baking very much!"

The woman's smile grows as she bows her head to Jester and takes out a fresh loaf and wraps it, setting it on the box. She nods, and Jester smiles.

Essek watches this. The old woman must not be able to speak. From the state of her shop, it's a little run-down, but some improvements have been made. The tiefling must be helping fund that.

"Do you want a doughnut?" Essek turns his head and finds her standing here, the box open, already missing one from the monk.

He looks them over. He feels like he can't refuse and reaches in. Without touching it, the frosted chocolate doughnut levitates an inch above his hand. Jester watches with fascination.

"That's really cool. Can you teach someone to do that?"

"Yes, but it takes time."

"Caleb could totally use that! He always needs stuff from high shelves, and he almost falls every time on the ladder."

"Perhaps I can mention it," Essek won't, but she won't know that.

Jester smiles and they continue on their way through the city. More and more people fill the streets. More and more eyes turn to him and Lystil. Some are curious, interested in his mantle and levitation. Others look upon him with disgust, and Essek can count a good number of people spitting in his direction though no one approaches. It must be because of the two women with him. The civilians make it obvious to avoid them.

The city itself is charming, but a little dense. The buildings are tall and thin, seeming fragile, but the stone says otherwise. It's a city built to last, but all kingdoms fall with the right pressure. In Rosohna the city is large but spacious. It feels inviting and alive. The eternal darkness that hangs over is always beautiful. This sunlight is intense, but not too much of a problem. He asked to see the town but should've brought a parasol with him, or at least for Lystil. She doesn't show it, but there's a bead of sweat on her brow. Despite the chill in the air, the sun still bothers them.

Two bakeries later, and Jester had an army of sweets, handing the majority of them out to the people on the streets. They all seem familiar with her generosity.

"What does your work involve," Essek asks Beau as he watches Jester flitter about. 

"Like you, I gather intel and report it back, use it for our gain. I just have a different way of getting it. Whie you use your magic, I've got my fists. It's funny how people spill their guts when you've beaten the shit out of them." 

"Figuratively, or literally?"

Beau shrugs. "Depends on the person and on the day."

"Then I'll try not to piss you off too much."

"If you won't, I won't. Also, word of advice? Don't hinder us too much. I'm sure you know this peace talk is all bullshit. We're trying to figure shit out without killing more people."

Jester begins her treck back to them, eating what had to be her seventh pastry. Beau motions for him to follow. He glides into step with her. "Hmm. Don't take too long. A dam can only hold so much back before the water flows again."

"Just say you won't hesitate to start the war again. Don't dance around your vague bullshit."

"Aggressive, aren't you?" he smirks.

"Timid was never my strong suit."

They approach a tower that comes to a perfect point. It stands roughly three hundred feet tall, made of smooth white stone but it's marbled with a beautiful blue. There are windows, but they're few in number and are half the size of normal ones. The doors are guarded by two figures, wearing colors similar to the monk. They must be of the same faction.

"This is the Curelean Summit. It's the main Cobalt Soul repository in Wildemount." Beau explained as they went up the stairs. "Honestly, I shouldn't even let be within 1000 feet of it, but Caleb said otherwise. I can let you browse for a few hours, but you'll be heavily watched."

"I'll take what I can get."

The two guards nod at Beau and eye the drows suspiciously as they move by. Inside Essek and Lystil write their names as requested and are escorted by both Jester and Beau, along with two archivists.

"Anything specific you want to read?" Beau starts looking at the shelves as they enter the chamber.

They pass by two separate sets of stairs, appearing to spiral around the walls of the building up to the higher floors. He's led into a circular room. Three round tables sit in the center, waiting for use. Bookshelves follow the curve of the room, standing at least 15 feet tall. The room is lit by floating, burning braziers with a white flame. Tapestries of the Cobalt Soul hangs from the ceiling, but nothing of the Assembly, or even King. Despite the hostility, Essek can sense here; it's nice to be out of the sun.

"Mostly on this city's history and the surrounding areas. Information of the Empire will do just fine as well."

Two archivists leave. One vanishes behind a bookshelf while another goes into the other room. Essek sits, and Beau sits on the edge of the table. Jester sits as well, pulling out her own journal and starts writing something with a concentrated look.

When the two return, two books are set before him. He picks the first one and opens it. As he does, he notices a folded piece of paper wedged between the pages. He runs his hand along with the page and touches the small parchment, quickly slipping it into his sleeve. The monk notices his movement but doesn't appear to see what he did exactly.

"Careful with the books. We don't like it when they're mishandled," Beau doesn't look at him, but there's a coldness to her voice he wasn't expecting.

Out the corner of his eye, Essek notices Jester talking with Lystil. She seems animated in her talking, and Lystil has an annoyed and dead look to her expression. It's a little amusing. Her patience is being tested.

It takes him a while, but he gets some information. He gets names of the Cerberus Assembly, but he was already aware of them. What he was hoping for was a little more knowledge, at least a bit of background, but that was a far reach. Anything that goes into depth is most likely locked away, especially to him.

He gets a layout of the surrounding areas outside Rexxentrum. The only place of interest would be Zadash, and perhaps smaller places like Alfield and Felderwin would be excellent places to hide a beacon. Who would suspect a little rural town?

He gets the basic knowledge of the city. There's a map of the city, but nothing too detailed. It only tells of the different districts and a little history on some landmarks. They're nitpicking what he sees, and that's fine. Surprisingly, they'd even allow him to enter here so quickly. It would take a great deal of trust for any of them to enter the Conservatory. It's a flaw they appear to have and one he'll use as much as he can. Any information is still information. In the right hands, it'll be useful.

With his itch somewhat scratched, they leave the Summit. Beau walks at his side while Jester falls back with Lystil. Essek eyes the monk, waiting for her to speak.

"What's it like living where you do?"

Essek thinks for a moment. Many things come to him as he lets his mind wander back to his home. The eternal night sky is always beautiful, giving the city lights illuminate pathways. The openness of all manner of creatures walking the streets, unlike this cold city. The trusting gaze of his Queen resting on him as he gives her council.

"It's... much more freeing. It's constricting here, especially for my kind. We are not welcome, and I knew this. You, humans, are... cruel. You turn others away by their appearance alone."

Beau nods. "Yeah, it's shitty like that, but I'm sure if I was to walk in you home, I'd be treated the same. No, society is perfect."

"No, it isn't."

They fall into silence and head back to the estate.

_________________________

 

Sealing the last letter, he drops it into the stack that formed at the side of his desk. De'leth has a wicked sense of humor. If it's not contacting their people in Ashguard, then it's the people in Bladegarden. He's tired as it is and he's being made to do the menial tasks.

He still needs to visit the military barracks, along with a few noble heads for dinner soon. He has to keep up the appearance. He took this seat for his own. It's his job now to keep it up.

His back aches, his wrist is wanting to lock. He'd like to sleep, but it's barely an hour past noon. Maybe a short nap. He still has dinner with Essek during the week, or was that tonight? Nott's been gone for a while, gathering intel from his agents around the area. The only people he's seen are a few of the servants, a guard or two, and the odd pop-in from Jester. He could use a break, but there's no time. He's close to finding the other beacon. He's so close. He needs more time.

"Mr. Caleb?" Caduceus' voice startles Caleb out of his mind as the firbolg pops his head into the room. He seems to notice the human was surprised and slowly enters as if trying to befriend a frightened animal.

" _Scheisse_ ," Caleb sighs, relaxing a little. "Something I can help with, Caduceus?"

"Thought you could use a break, and some tea, and some food," he sets a tray on the desk, moving a few papers aside, much to Caleb's dislike.

Even with his work disturbed, Caleb grabs the plate and pulls it closer, taking a bite of the sandwich. As he swallows, he now feels the empty pit that is his stomach. Caduceus quietly sits back in the chair, happy that the man is finally eating something other than his fingernails.

"How goes the search for your... collection?"

Caleb takes a drink of his tea, finally swallowing. He takes a breath, and a little energy returned to him. "I'm close, perhaps. It's somewhere to the south, but nothing specific yet. I'm hoping Nott comes back with a lead."

The firbolg nods. "That's great and the Assembly? How are you handling them? I know De'leth increased your work before he left the city."

"I'm managing all right. I've mostly finished the menial tasks. I still need to make an appearance with the military and the dinner with the city's nobles is soon as well. I always hate being around them."

Caduceus hummed in response. Caleb continued, "Fjord and Nott found nothing of the intruder the other night. It seems they've vanished for the time being."

"Someone, you know?"

"A ghost come to haunt me? It could be a simple trick, but it seems a little too real," rubbing his neck, Caleb sighs. "Would you possibly accompany me somewhere?"

"Oh, sure. I don't mind a walk."

"I was thinking more of a teleport, but if you're partial to a walk, it'll take a while."

"Whatever you feel's best, Caleb."

_________________________

 

Their feet connect with the ground as they appear in the area. Caduceus stumbles a little, using his staff to the right himself. Caleb begins to look around, finding that they appeared in an alleyway. There's the general ambiance of people walking and carts moving along the road. Chatter comes and goes.

Walking to the end of the alley, Caleb sees the building he's aiming for. A two-story, wooden structure. The wood is a deep chestnut, the flat roof a slate grey. There are two pillars, acting as support. The windows are large but barred. The stairs leading up to the doors are a little crack, aging.

It's been a while since he's visited here. He hasn't had the time, energy, nor will to come. Two years have passed since he took over Ikithon's place and two years it's been since he's stepped foot into this asylum.

He stops at the steps, quietly staring ahead. Caduceus looks the building over, an expression running across his face that Caleb doesn't see.

With each step up, another weight adds to Caleb's shoulders. His chest tightens, and his stomach churns. Caduceus seems to notice his discomfort and places a hand across the back of his neck. It's grounding and appreciated.

As they enter, a woman at the front desk recognizes Caleb and immediately stands. "Are you here to-"

"Yes, if you could point me in the right direction."

She nods. "There's a room down the hall, fourth on your right. I'll bring him in."

He quietly thanks the woman and heads to the directed room. Inside, he finds it dull. There's a plant in the corner, looking to need a bit of water. A round table sits in the middle. A couple of paintings sit on the wall, simple landscapes. It almost feels as if it should be empty.

"Can I ask who we're here to see?" the firbolg asks as he mindlessly tends to the plant.

Sitting at the desk, Caleb starts running his hand along his forearm, feeling the old scars. "An old friend."

Caduceus doesn't pry further and busies himself with the plant. Footsteps echo in the hall. The woman was soft and light, but the other was heavier — those echoed in him, matching his heartbeat.

The woman appears in the doorway. "Come, come," she beckons to the person standing next to her.

The sight of his friend makes his throat tighten. He sees Eodwulf. The man is standing straight and tall, his broad shoulders remain, but his eyes have lost their color. What was once blue was now a dull grey, and a peppering of white was visible in his hair. He looks tired. He looks aged.

As he sees Caleb, there's a flash of recognition in his eyes and a faint smile tugs at his lips. Caleb tries to smile, but it hurts.

"Haven't seen you in a while," his voice is deep, resonating in his chest. "Though, I'm not sure how long it's been. H-how are you? Is Ikithon still working you hard? What about the war. Are we winning?"

Caleb focuses' his attention on his hands. "Ikithon's... retired. As for the war, perhaps peace will be attainable."

"Retired?" the word seems foreign to Wulf. "Assembly members don't retire. They only get replaced when they die. Is he? Is he... dead? That's not right. Peace, with the Kryn? That doesn't seem right either. What's happening?"

Panic sets into the man and Caleb reaches out to grasp his hands. Wulf meets his eyes and calms. "Have you seen Astrid lately?"

The change in the topic doesn't seem to phase him. "Astrid? A while ago she..." his voice trailed off for a moment. "We should all get together again! Just like when we'd sneak out of our rooms at Ikithon's home. We could play games and tell stories. It'll be so much fun. Astrid what do you-" he turns to his side, finding no one. He looks confused. "Where's Astrid."

Caleb sighs, squeezing Wulfs hands. "I don't know, but I'll find her. She shouldn't be too far."

"Hopefully she comes back before Ikithon does. He'll be... so angry. I never liked it when he was angry. We can wait in her room." Wulf's eyes shifted to Caduceus. "Who's he?"

"He works with me."

"Oh, is he... like us?"

"Thankfully, no."

"That's good. I wouldn't want him to be like us. He looks nice."

Caduceus looks up and smiles at Wulf. "Hello there. I'm Caduceus Clay."

Wulf, tightens his hold on Caleb, almost on the verge of crushing his hands. "Are you nice to him? He's my friend. Are you nice to him? Do you take care of him?"

The firbolg lumbers up behind Caleb, setting a firm hand on his shoulder. "We all care about him. We do our best to make sure he lives right, even when he fights us."

Wulf chuckles. "Yeah, he's always been stubborn. Even his parents had a hard time with him. My parents did too." his voice broke at the last words. "My... m-my..." his breathing quicken and he receded into himself.

Caduceus casts a spell and Wulf calms, if only for a minute. "Thank you, Caduceus."

"Anytime."

Wulf is taken back to his room, as Caleb and Caduceus take their leave. As they exit, Caleb disguises himself as a simple person. A plain tunic with brown pants, black, short hair, and green eyes. He has Frumpkin appear and takes comfort in the feline's purr.

"Thank you for bringing me, Caleb. I know this wasn't easy, and you took a big step today. I'm proud of you."

"I don't deserve that, but thank you," Caleb motions for the firbolg to follow. "It's something I've needed to do. There are many thing's I've meant to do. It's a list that's been sitting for a while."

Caduceus nods. "Well, not all lists are completed in a day. Take your time, and you'll get to the end eventually."

"Time is not something I have much of,  _mein Freund_. With the Assembly looming over me and the likelihood of war resuming, I find it difficult to find the time. If I do not make my choices right, I may not see the end of my list."

Falling silent, Caleb continues to walk by the firbolg's side, taking comfort in the fact he's disguised. He wanders among the people, their eyes never looking at him for more than a second. He doesn't get their attention, doesn't get whispers, and doesn't get glares. He's nobody right now. Nobody is fine. Once upon a time, he was no one but a boy from Blumenthal. A boy with a family and not care about politics and war. The fact his innocence was warped and ripped from him still lingers. Who would he have been if his magic never manifested? Perhaps he'd still be tending to the farm. He can almost hear his father laughing from a story over dinner. He can practically hear his mother's humming as she quietly reads in her favorite chair.

_'We love you, Bren.'_

_'Always.'_

He feels the sting of tears but pushes them back. There's no time for that now. There's no time for anything if he stops. Later. Later, when it's quiet. Later, when it's dark. Like he always does.

 


	9. Nightly Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My night owl ways continue to make me lose my rest.
> 
> Have a good day/night <3

Caduceus broke away from Caleb as they passed the market. The firbolg needed a few things before returning, but Caleb had other matters to attend. It was nearing evening now. With the grace of early winter coming, the sky was already darkening. The air was turning colder and crueler. Soon heavy snowfall will come, and nightly storms will bury morning.

Just as he was about to enter the estate, something catches his eye. It's very subtle, but there's a shift, a distortion of sorts by the back gate. Reaching into his coat, he finds a small vial and puts a little of the contents on his fingers and rubs at his eyes. Blinking for a few short seconds, he sees the tail end of Essek's back disappear around the corner.

" _Herr_ Thelyss, where are you heading?" Following after, Caleb stops at the corner, peering around. Again, Essek is moving, moving forward at a quick pace.

Caleb continues after him, summoning Frumpkin and casting his own invisibility spell. His familiar lightly trots ahead, shifting to the other side of the road, but just enough behind.

The drow seems to know exactly where to go, heading towards the eastern side of the city. "Did you find some friends?"

As he ducked into an alley, his spell wore off a moment just after Essek's. Caleb waited for a minute, watching as a human male appeared from where Essek had gone, peering around but not noticing anything before continuing on his way. Frumpkin continued his stalk, and Caleb lagged behind, making sure was enough space between them.

Another half-hour later, the man approached a house. It looked normal, well-built, a welcoming. He knocked on the door, and it opened. Frumpkin loomed closer, hiding amongst some bushes. Caleb slinked behind a barrel, shifting his vision into the feline.

With a better view, it looked like another human, but in the opened space of the door, he just managed to catch a glimpse of another drow. Unable to hear anything, Essek disappeared inside, cutting Caleb's view.

" _Scheisse_ ," he growled, standing from his hidden place. Looking over the house, the only real way in was the chimney. He needed something small enough, but with excellent sight and hearing.

After a thought, he cast another spell, shrinking his form into a small owl. As he shifted, his mind clouded for a moment before remembering his task. Taking flight, he perched himself on the top of the chimney, looking down. There wasn't a fire, so there was no chance of being burned, nor forced out of his form.

Carefully he dove down, landing on a partially charred log. Turning toward the room, he found the three figures sitting at a table. The one in their true form set a drink before Essek as his disguise dropped as well. The only one that remained was a man that was all too familiar to Caleb.

The bald head and greying, black beard were well enough to tell, but his clothing was Empire. It had the military crest, thought he was a captain; captain of the city guard, Esmend Tollen. He was specifically involved with choosing a fair amount of guards that each member of the Assembly had. They weren't the ones around them all the time, but definitely around their homes and places of work. How did he end up in the Dynasty's pocket?

"Shadowhand, a pleasure to finally meet you," Esmend said with the bow of his head. "I was happy to hear from you. We were wondering when you'd make contact."

"It has been... an interesting stay so far. With the recent event, it's been a bit troubling to get around. Though, the Archmage's gift does allow a little easier movement."

Esmend chuckled. "Archmage Widogast has always been a mystery. It's a roulette when gaining any of his favor. He hasn't changed his inner circle since establishing it."

"Yes, they're... an interesting bunch. Though, Lystil is just about ready to strangle the tiefling."

"I could tell a dozen stories as to why that wouldn't end as quickly as she'd think, but there are other matters to attend. First, the beacon."

Essek's posture shifted from a slightly relaxed position to fixed and still, his expression eagerly waiting for the man to continue.

"It's difficult finding any trace of it. Your people have caught signs here and there, but they disappear just as fast as they come. It's hidden well. Whether it's by the Assembly, or by Widogast himself, I'm unsure. The rotating in the Archmage's estate is set to change tomorrow. I'm certain I can slip a few of yours in. He has no reason to suspect since I will be choosing them myself. I can have eyes within. They will move more freely."

Essek thinks for a moment, taking a drink. "It sounds like a fair plan, but if he happens to see through it? The man isn't one to fool easily. Paranoia has a way of making someone sharp at times."

"So long as they don't wander too close to him, it'll be fine. The only time he'll think of it is when you'll have the beacon in hand as you leave for your home."

"Yes, because that will stop him. Captain, I'm sure you understand going against this man means death. I am not about half-heartedly throw my kin into his den, practically smelling of blood. I don't approve of this plan."

Essek turned to the drow with them. He looked them over. Caleb settled a little more, silently watching from his hiding space, gathering the intel he hadn't expected.

"The Queen sent word?"

Caleb felt his wings tense at the words. Even in this form, he could feel his curiosity and stress build.

"Yes," the drow answered. Her voice was soft, almost too quiet to hear. "Small teams have been moved into Bladegarden, integrated for the time being. If need be, we can send others through the tunnels toward Felderwind. She's waiting to receive word from you on the Archmage."

Essek leaned back in his seat, sighing. "I cannot get a message to her. Despite the privacy I'm given, I'm wary about sending any communication to her. Give me a moment, and I will write something. I'm certain someone here can relay it."

"Of course, Shadowhand."

Essek turns back to Esmend. "You've integrated some of mine into a majority of the Assembly's places of interest?"

"Yes, they collect intel as we speak. I'm very certain I can do the same with Widogast."

"No," Essek almost growls. "I'll handle the Archmage myself. We have to keep things stable until the beacon is in our possession. It's easier to play nice than to wage war. Keep yourself where you are, Tollen. As always, your payment will arrive by the end of the week."

Esmend lowers his head. "As you say."

"Good. Now, give me a moment, and I will have the message."

Giving it a few minutes, Caleb quickly moved back up the chimney. As he broke into the crisp air, he flew a bit of a distance, landing in an alleyway and dropping the spell. Frumpkin comes running up to him, rubbing against his legs, meowing.

He kneels and pets the cat, taking a bit of comfort in the way the feline leans into his touch. He'll need to watch the guard rotations, just as a precaution. His study is warded, but another layer wouldn't hurt.

The only problem he has is if he should alert the Assembly. Yes, there are enemies under their noses, but if he does, they'll no doubt begin the war again, and any plans Caleb has falls.

'Caleb! Where are you? Caduceus is making dinner, and we're all waiting for you. Beau says she'll go out and drag you back here.'

The sound of Jester's voice breaks the tension that was building in his head. He lets out a light chuckle. "I'll be back soon. Tell Beau she is an _Arschloch_."

_______________________

The next morning, Caleb did a good pass over the guards rotating in. There was no drow within them, but that didn't mean they hadn't been turned. At this point, it might be easier to keep everyone out, except for his inner circle. Though that would indicate he knows something, and the Shadowhand might react badly.

Not only that, but he has to find Astrid. He's sure she's the one that broke in. She wasn't at the asylum with Wulf. At least he hasn't heard a word from the dungeon. The execution is still happening, but not soon enough.

He'd gone about exposing Trent the long way, making those in the Assembly realize what he'd been doing. Of course, there were a few that already knew, but the rest were oblivious, ready to condemn the man. His allies had no choice but to turn on the older man lest they lose their own place. Even the King had changed his tone.

Juggling everything is getting to Caleb. He has Nott doing her damndest to find the beacon. Fjord, Beau, and Yasha are keeping things in check with the civilians, the Cobalt Soul, and the guard. He pushes Caduceus and Jester to ask their deities for aid. All the while, Caleb keeps the Assembly, nobles, and King happy. He has to make sure the Shadowhand doesn't abandon this. Now, he has to find his former friend who appears to be sabotaging things for unknown reasons.

A hand suddenly grips his shoulder, forcing him out of his own mind as if he'd been struck. Taking a breath, he realizes it's Fjord. The half-orc holds up his hands as if Caleb were a wild animal, ready to attack at the slightest movement.

"Easy there, Cay. I was knocking on your door for a bit and got worried when you didn't answer," he explains slowly, waiting for Caleb to relax. "You all right? You look like you're ready to collapse. Have you been sleeping? You didn't eat much last night either. Are you taking care of yourself?"

Steadying his breathing, Caleb moves to his chair and sits. He laughs, but it sounds more hysterical than anything. "I am... drained, Fjord. I am holdings so many lines, and they pull in different directions all at once. I am trying, but I'm not sure how long this will stay together."

"Should I get Caduceus, or maybe Jester?"

" _Nein_ , I- I bother them enough. Maybe I should take the day for myself. Give me one day, but one day means a thousand things just lying around."

"It's okay, Caleb," Jester's voice gets both their attention as she enters the room. "I'm sure we can manage for a bit. You should really take care of yourself. Have something to eat, and maybe a bath. It's been a while since you shaved too."

"I know I'm an ass, so I can say this," Beau follows after her. "You look like shit, and you can't think with a straight edge at this point. Nott's not coming back until morning. I can skulk around this Esmend."

"And I can check out this house you went to last night," Fjord added. "Seriously, get some rest for the day. We'll even entertain that smug drow if necessary."

"I'll stay at the stairs and make sure no one bothers you," Yasha's quiet voice comes as she somehow appears in the room without a sound. "I'll be your ward."

"Oh, everyone's together, that's great," Caduceus comes lumbering in. "I was a little late, but that's okay. I take it the plan was a success?"

Caleb looked at all of them as they turned away from his gaze, guilt bleeding from the postures. "Ah, so this was planned?"

"You've been in control since Trent got taken down. I know what that does to a person. You won't let it go unless we make you, so we are." Beau grabbed his shoulder, making him meet her eyes.

Caleb sighs as he lets his head fall into his hand. "You are all asses, but fine. I'll rest for the day, but I'm still having dinner with the Shadowhand."

Jester smiled. "You mean _we_ are having dinner with the Shadowhand."

A cold expression takes the wizard, but the tiefling doesn't flinch, keeping a smirk on her face. "What _we_?"

"We'll see you at dinner!" Suddenly everyone but Yasha fled the room.

"What strange people I have around me," Caleb mutters to himself as he leaves the room and heads to the third floor, the shadow of Yasha following after him.

______________________

Come evening; he feels better. He feels more like himself than he has in months. It's subtle, but the weight feels a little more manageable. It's almost like the days before they'd accomplished this. The days when they'd wake in an inn, either piled in a room together or sleeping in rooms next door. It was almost like the days when getting to tomorrow was the only goal.

After a five hour nap, a hot bath, a change of clothes, and a good shave, he feels like a younger version of himself, only with more experience. He's been stuck in this city for so long. He's forgotten the life of a traveler. When this finally settles, they should go to the coast, see Jester's mother. He wouldn't mind seeing the ocean again.

A light rasp comes at the door. "Caleb, it's almost time for dinner."

He opens the doors, finding the Assamir woman waiting. She looks him over and nods, accepting of the change.

"I take it everyone is waiting, _ja_?"

She nods, turning to head downstairs. Grabbing his coat, he follows her down the stairs, relaxed, but worried as to the Shadowhand's expression toward the unexpected increase of numbers for tonight. Hopefully, they haven't driven him insane.

Reaching the dining room, Caleb sees the group is sitting a little more formal in their seats, but the conversations are as unruly as they get. Yasha takes her spot next to Beau, giving a small nod to Essek.

The drow's eyes shift from Jester to Caleb. He looks the man over, his head tilting just a little and interest rising in his eyes.

Caleb takes his seat at the head of the table, the place next to him absent of Nott. He missed the goblin and wanted her back already. With luck, she arrives tonight. Fjord to his right leans a little forward, and Caleb meets him.

"Beau found a few drow amongst the guard. She's keeping tabs on them. I went to visit our new spot, but there wasn't anything there. Must move often. Our guest has been in a bit of a mood, but he hasn't gotten too pissed."

Caleb glances back to Essek, finding the drow's eyes still on him. He seems curious about their whispering. Caleb smirks, and Essek smiles just a little.

" _Herr_ Thelyss, how was your day?"

"Quite dull, to be honest, but it's not quite over yet."

"No, it isn't."

The table quiets a little more, feeling something shift in the air. Everyone shares a glance at each other, then look to the two at either end of the table. They weren't sure what was thicker; the wine or the sexual tension.


	10. Dissolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.
> 
> Have a good day/night <3

The wine sloshes in the glass as Caleb stirs it a little. The vibrant color and scent are pleasant. He wouldn't mind a simple glass of water, but it's already here. There's no point in refusing it now. Beauregard is on their third glass and doesn't show signs of slowing. Caduceus is no doubt drinking tea, but what else would he drink? Jester is drinking something, but it's a wonder to what it is. The purple color is indeed odd.

Dinner had been served fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago. Everyone had quieted their ruckus to eat. Though, Jester openly pestered the Shadowhand with question after question. They were unimported and at times, outright ridiculous, but the drow answered them nonetheless.

Caleb noted a few times Essek looked his way, a brief look of wanting aid flashing in his eyes before he turned back to the tiefling. It was amusing. He now understood the pain they all went through at times, but hopefully, he'll be around long enough to appreciate her quirkiness.

The thought of Essek sending word to the Bright Queen the other night pestered Caleb's mind. It's doubtful that it was sent by courier. No, someone like Essek would have magical means of messaging. Much like Jester's, it was no doubt relayed with ease and expediency.

With the information he gained, searches are being conducted in Bladegarden. With luck, they'll find the team of the drow. He's given the order not to harm them, but with so much distance between him and them, anything could happen.

More soldiers are sent to Felderwind. They're watching the grounds for any tunnels that might appear. Word will soon reach De'leth. He'll want to know why Caleb's made these moves and on what grounds. That's a wall he doesn't want to bother with.

The important thing is that Nott's family is here. Yeza and Luca are within the city, safely guarded. Nott's husband is invaluable to his understanding of the beacon's properties. They've discovered being able to create a potion from it, but have yet to. Caleb is afraid of damaging the artifact and doesn't wish to pervert it more than having it away from its rightful place.

' _Caleb! Caleb! I've found the intruder again! Youcanreplytothismessage.'_ Nott's voice is sudden and pitched. It rakes against his skull with no warning, and he can't help the slightly pained expression he gets.

He motions for Fjord to lean in. "Exactly where do you see them, Nott?"

Fjord's confused until Nott's name comes up. "Probably somewhere close?" Fjord casually answers, adding to the ruse.

_'She was talking to someone, but I couldn't hear well, but she mentioned the drow. She was talking to a stone? Youcanreplytothismessage.'_

"I see. Ask Beauregard to go along. She's looking bored here."

"Caleb, are you whispering sweet nothings into Fjord's ear?" Jester smirks and cocks her eyebrows. "You totally are, aren't you?"

With a smirk of his own, Caleb plays along, "What can I say? He's a charmer."

"Careful," Essek interjects. "it's always the charming ones that bite."

When Caleb was going to retort, Beau pushes back from the table, her plate clean and wine down. "As much as I'd love to watch where this goes, I've got more important shit to do."

She steals a slice of cake from the cart behind her and heads for the door. She stops next to Caleb and lowers her voice. "If we get them, we'll try to bring them in alive. If not..."

There's nothing fake about the sadness that overtakes him at her words. She gives his shoulder a light squeeze. "I know." She leaves, and his expression neutralizes itself as he takes a drink. He feels the pressure of Fjord's knee against his. It's small, but grounding.

"I must apologize, _Herr_ Thelyss. I've neglected you for quite some time."

"Don't, I've had a pleasant time with your... friends," his jaw grates just a little at the last word. Jester innocently smiles. "I can honestly say I know of every bakery in this city now."

Caleb cracks into a chuckle. "When I said to show him around, I didn't mean to the bakeries, Jester."

"You said places of importance and interest. Bakeries are both," she beams and grins mischievously.

They continue their dinner, a few conversations popping up occasionally. Caleb is half present, and half detached, worrying over Nott and Beau. He's waiting for a message, anything. He forgets his place, and Fjord has to quietly remind him to eat.

Caduceus questions Essek on the plant life in Xhorhaus, as well as the land and animals. Jester chimes in with curiosity, and the Shadowhand tolerates it. He and Yasha share a few remarks as she shares a bit of the area she's from. Something seems to cross her mind, and she quickly excuses herself. Caduceus apologizes and follows after her. He can only sympathize with the woman.

There haven't been too many outbursts from Jester that teeter on the inappropriate. Surprisingly, everyone's been tamer than usual. He's thankful that his companions as least know subtlety, even if it isn't their most active skill. Essek seems fine with them as well, so that works out. Also, if it had just been the two of them, he's not sure he would've been able to carry the conversation. He'll tell them thank you later. He doesn't say it near enough. 

"Caleb!" When he blinks, Jester's face is suddenly in front of him. "Fjord and I are going to our rooms. We'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He blinks a few times. " _Ja_ , I will see you in the morning." She smiles and leaves the room, followed by Fjord.

He's not sure when it happened, but the table is cleared. Essek is missing from his seat, hovering in front of a shelf, inspecting the items and books. It's been an hour, and nothing has been heard from Nott or Beau. He's worried, but he hasn't heard from the guard either. Hopefully, it's good news.

"I wouldn't recommend getting anything from the top shelf," Caleb lets his eyes rest on the drow.

"Why is that?"

"The overflow of Jester's collection. It's smut."

"And you just leave it out in the open like this?"

"To be fair, I don't normally keep visitors long. I don't appreciate certain things being touched."

Just as Essek had lifted an hourglass, he gave a glance to the man as if challenging him a little. Caleb said nothing and took a drink from his glass, a curious look coming to him at the taste.

Caleb swirled the glass, staring at the liquid. Odd. "Hm, anyway, I'd like to ask something personal if you'd allow me."

Essek drifts away from the shelf and sits next to Caleb, waiting for him to continue. It wasn't a refusal, but he didn't agree either. Caleb looks ahead and focuses and something that isn't all there. He considers for a moment, selecting the right words to say.

There are many ways he could go about this. Upfront usually gets the right response, keeps it away from being vague, but can insult if not too careful. Beating around the bush doesn't get anywhere, but it is a bit fun.

"I'm certain there are still spies of your in this city and around the Empire as much as mine are in your Dynasty. I have to ask as to why you personally came. You are the right hand of your Queen. You seem more valuable than a simple diplomat. While this position is desirable in gaining information, it feels as if you'd do better elsewhere."

Essek rests in the chair, taking his time collecting is own thoughts. He looks Caleb over openly, searching for something.

The drow is a master at masking himself. As much skill Caleb has, he'll admit to being out-classed by the Shadowhandl in social graces and most likely magical abilities. He has Caleb's respect at the least and most, his admiration.

The Shadowhand is calm and collected, even if he cracks now and then. He seems determined and unphased by sudden changes. He adjusts to the company he keeps while he analyzes and files the information away. Caleb does the same, just in a different order, and a little more unorganized.

If things had been different, Caleb would be the same as him. For that to have happened, a great many things would've gone wrong. None of this would be a reality. They would still be in a full war. It wouldn't have ended until one side was destroyed.

"As you said, someone of a lower position would've held this spot just fine, but with the current situation, things are... fragile. It takes quite a bit of finesse and persuasion to keep things balanced, as I'm sure you know."

For a short second, Essek's expression looks worn, but it's gone in a flash. "The court is more pleased if I am the one here. Besides, we have little information on you. Caleb Widogast is a mystery. There are no origins for you. It's as if you simply came into existence."

"Yes, well, while your people are reborn after death, some of us are reborn within the same life. Depending on the reason, it can either be willing or forced."

This piqued the drow's interest. "And where do you fall?"

"A little of both. Take that as you will." Essek nods, seemingly setting that new knowledge aside.

Caleb moves to stand, but his arms buckle as he pushes on them. He coughs the taste of iron and rust comes as blood falls out of his mouth. It's something forced and sudden. The panic quickly takes him. The corners of his vision begin to blur at a rapid rate. Hunching forward, he clenches his fist around the necklace.

"J-Jes..ter.."

A sudden surge comes through his body. It hurts, almost like his veins are on fire, burning him from the inside out. His lungs are having a harder time expanding, and his heart is racing.

Another wave comes, and he feels it about to take over, but something changes, and it's forced back down. It's an odd feeling of an outcome changing, but it's familiar. It's something he'd felt with the beacon. Had Essek cast a spell? Where was Essek? Where was anything?

As he blinked, his sight was black. He hears something faint of Essek's voice saying something to him, but it's hard to make out. He can feel a hand on his shoulder tighten for just a moment before falling away, and another comes, softer, but stronger. The scent of cinnamon comes; Jester.

The spell she casts courses through him at lightning speed. It feels like his body is thrown against a wall, knocking all air and strength from him. It forces the last of the blood held to come up, and he can breathe a little easier, but he's tired. He's exhausted.

"Are you okay, Caleb?" her voice sounds small, uncharacteristically quiet. "Essek, what happened?"

Essek grabbed the glass Caleb had been drinking from and sniffed its contents. "There's no scent nor color, but it's most likely poison. Any worse constitution and he would've died."

Jester looks the human over, seeing blood had come out of his mouth, nose, and eyes. Even after her spell, his eyes were black, unseeing. "Caleb?"

"Hm..." is all the wizard answers. It's all he can muster right now. He leans into the direction her voice came and rests against her, and she drags her clawed hand through his hair. It feels nice, comforting.

He wants to reassure her that he'll be fine, but his lips don't move. Nothing moves anymore. Their voices drift, and a deafening silence takes over. Whether he's dead or not, he doesn't know, but he's too tired to fight anymore.


	11. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night <3

The wind whips by as they run and leap from roof to roof, chasing after their target. They haven't been spotted yet, but that could change at any moment. Nott's invisibility gives her an advantage, but it can't last forever.

Beau lost her element of surprised the moment she slipped on a tile of a roof. The figure, which they now realized was Astrid. The only thing they didn't understand is why she was doing this.

Unlike Eodwulf, her mind didn't break with the restoration of her mind. Instead, she seemed more assured of herself to continue her mission. She had been restrained. Caleb spent so many days trying to reason with her. Eventually, he stopped going to see her, much like his old mentor. She was either to rot in that cell or would be executed.

Caleb learned of her escape a few months ago. He had tabs on her for a while, until he could see her anymore. Beau looked into it, asking around the Cobalt Soul if anyone had seen or heard of a woman fitting her description had been seen. No one had. It wasn't good, but she hadn't done anything yet. There was still time to find her, but it seems like she found him instead.

Scourgers always had a plan for infiltration. If Caleb hadn't been so paranoid, to begin with, Astrid would've succeeded in whatever she was planning to do.

Nott had said she's been skulking around the estate. That was the first problem. If she was this close already and she'd already made it inside, what else was she thinking of doing? There'd been no reports of someone suspicious entering, but that isn't surprising. Astrid was Trent's student. It wouldn't be a wonder if she'd manage to walk in no problems.

Beau's instincts screamed at her to duck as she leaped to the next building. She hears the hiss of Nott as something scraps across her right leg. With a quick thought, Beau catches one of the projectiles, throwing it back. It misses but surprises the woman.

Frustrated, Nott conjures her mage hand and grabs Astrid's leg. She trips and skids across the roof. She stands back up, ready to leap to the next building, but stops when Beau calls out to her.

"Astrid! That's enough!"

Astrid turns back, lowering her hood. In the moonlight, Beau sees a shadow of what was once Astrid. The woman looks thin, almost like Caleb had when they first met. Her hair was to her shoulders now. She smiles, but it's twisted to a cruel point.

"Beauregard, is it?" she said in an accented voice, reminding her of Caleb. "Are you sure you two should be wasting your time here? I'm certain dear Bren could use your help right about now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nott yells as she aims her crossbow.

"I do hope he choked on it." the woman snickers. "It goes down so easily, but coming up is always worse."

Beau pales when she realizes. Astrid takes amusement in her reaction, stepping closer to the edge. "Why are you trying to kill him? It's over!"

"I was trained for one thing. I was raised for one thing. For Trent's sake, I have to end what he never finished." Beau moves to run at her but stops before even taking a step. "I wonder if he can fight it. It's a nasty one. Only the best for the Archmage."

"Beau?" Nott questions as she gets ready to fire.

Before she can answer, Astrid leaps off the edge. They run to the edge and look down, only to see the empty road. "Fuck! Shit, we need to go back now!" She leaps down, smoothly landing on the ground. She waits for Nott to join her, but the goblin crashes on the floor with a groan.

"Ugh, I think my leg is paralyzed. I can't move it." Nott tries to move her leg, and it's like a dead weight. She tries to stand on the other leg, and it quickly gives out too. Taking a breath, Beau throws Nott over her shoulder and quickly bolts toward the estate.

____________________________

He's a little winded as he gets to the right floor. It's the first time he's been in such a hurry in recent memory. When he'd received Jester's message, it was a lot to take in. He had to take a moment to sort it all.

When she'd called, he'd been in meditation, and her sudden voice broke through that reasonably well. After her voice had faded, putting the pieces together made his stomach churn. Even the warmth of Mother had chilled in response. It wasn't entirely cold, but just enough to make his spine shiver.

As he turned the corner, he found the sight of Essek moving through the hall. While his posture was perfect, there were quick glimpses of worry crossing his face that would quickly fall into a neutral expression.

"Mr. Thelyss, good evening," Caduceus bows his head to the drow, giving him a smile made of what strength he can muster despite the worry that settles deep in him. "I take it you're coming from Mr. Caleb's room?"

"Yes," Essek answers, tiredly. He's doing an excellent job of keeping himself neutral, but Caduceus' ears can pick up the tone of his voice shifting. "He's quite ill. His complexion has worsened in the last few minutes. Your friend's healing can only do so much."

"Mm, I was afraid of that," the firbolg sighs. "Well, we'll keep you updated if you like, but I don't expect any changes soon. Feel free to visit in the morning if you'd like."

"Updates will be fine. I will let you get to work."

Before Essek gets too far, Caduceus calls back, "Take a breath, Mr. Thelyss. You helped greatly."

Essek stops for a moment but doesn't look back. Shaking his head, he continues on his way to his room.

____________________________

A corner from his room, he sees a frantic monk rushing his way. In her arms was a stiff goblin, yelling curses. He didn't want to get in their way and opted to press his back to the wall. This didn't seem to help. Instead, she stopped right in front of him.

"Where. Is. Caleb?" her voice came out with each breath she took, but it was apparent she had an idea what happened. The emotion in her eyes was too strong not to read.

"In his room," he calmly answered. "He was poisoned and is currently fighting it. Your cleric friends are with him now."

"Fuck. Ok, shit. Damn it!"

"Take me there now!" Nott demanded even as she couldn't move. "I need to see him! I need to know if he's ok!"

"I'm going after her," Beau seems to say to herself. "I'm chasing that bitch to whatever hole she's in." The monk forces Nott into Essek's hands. Reluctantly he takes her, but a moment later, she's floating just a foot beside him.

"Beau, don't you dare! Look what she did to me with a single dart. Look what she did... to Caleb. You're going to get killed. Caleb wouldn't let you go out like that."

"Good thing he can't say anything against me then. I'll be careful, Nott." She bolts back down the hall, yelling for Fjord and Yasha.

Essek looks to Nott, and she looks at him. "Take. Me. To. Caleb."

With a huff, he turns around, heading back for the staircase. "I could have Lystil help in the search, but she is restricted. She's an excellent tracker."

Nott thinks for a split-second before pulling out her copper wire. "Beau, take Essek's friend with you. She might be able to help track her." After a moment, the goblin deflated, looking tired. "Don't do anything stupid while this is happening."

"Stupid?"

"Don't take advantage of Caleb being out. You seem like an okay person, and he enjoys talking with you, so don't fuck shit over. I will shoot you."

Essek makes an amused sound, but nods. "I'm curious as to how he managed to gather so many loyal people to his side. You've no idea what I'm capable of, yet you openly threaten me."

"I guess you've never had a family then. We'll do anything for each other, even if that means dying."

Essek smiles a little. "How fortunate he is to know you all."

Knocking on the door, no one answers. He waits for a moment then opens the door himself, finding both clerics hovering over the pale wizard. The firbolg is the first to pull back, sighing. The tiefling, however, is continuing, seeming to strain herself.

"Jester, stop. It's not going to work," he says in a calm voice, grasping her hands.

"No! It could work if we keep trying! He has to wake up! H-he has to. He should be awake. Why... why isn't he waking up? Am I not strong enough?"

Her magic falls as do the tears that had been welling in her eyes. Caduceus looks to Essek then to Nott. "Jester, we'll figure something out. He looks Nott over and quickly casts a spell. Essek drops his hold on her. She scrambles to Caleb's side, brushing a few strands of hair from the man's face. "I'll ask the Wildmother if there's something we can do."

"Remember Astrid?" Nott says with a shaken voice. "She did this. She poisoned him. She paralyzed me. All of it because of a sense of allegiance she still has to that fucking old man."

"Well, I'm afraid this is going to require more than a lesser restoration. I've put a ward over him. If anything should happen, it'll keep him from leaving us at the very least. Jester, you and I should rest and prepare for the morning. Perhaps we can help him with something stronger, but you need to rest."

Wiping her face, she squeezes Caleb's hand, then Nott's and quietly leaves the room. The air shifts to tension and Essek moves to go as well, but Caduceus stops him.

"Did you, by chance, see Beau?"

"She ran back downstairs, calling for the rest of your friends. I assume she's going after this Astrid again."

"I was afraid of that. Goodnight, Mr. Thelyss. See you in the morning. Nott, tell me if anything changes. I'm sure you'll be staying here for the night."

The firbolg leaves, and only Nott and Essek remain. He watches as the goblin pulls the covers over him. She looks tired, exhausted even, but she won't be resting anytime soon. Essek moves closer and looks Caleb over.

He's pale, even more so than usual. There's sweat beading at his forehead, and his breathing is uneven and forced. His eyes move beneath the eyelids, but they don't open. He mutters something in a language Essek doesn't know, but is sure is his mother tongue.

With a defeated sigh, a chair moves across the floor, stopping at the foot of the bed. Nott watches from the corner of her eye as Essek sits. He meets her gaze and pulls out a book. She doesn't say anything, and neither does he. She goes back to watching Caleb. Essek begins reading his book, looking up far too often for his liking.

During the night, Nott falls asleep at Caleb's side, clutching his arm. Essek finishes his rest and watches them for the remainder. He watches the rise and fall of Caleb's chest. He watches the movement underneath his eyelids. He watches as Caleb struggles to fight whatever poison courses through his veins.

He watches, and dawn comes, as does the three that had left during the night, returning with nothing but partially paralyzed bodies and fresh wounds.


	12. Convalescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night <3

The afternoon sun floods into the room through the window panes. Despite the warmth it brings, the room feels cold and empty. Everyone had gathered, except for Jester and Caduceus. They were tending to Caleb, and no one wanted to disturb them.

When they got in this morning, it felt more like a walk of shame. Jester and Caduceus fixed them as much as they could without using what they needed for Caleb. It was a weak moment for them. For all they've conquered, this is what makes them pause.

Beau, Yasha, and Fjord looked over their cuts and scrapes. Luckily it wasn't such a massive fight. Though, it wasn't much of a fight. One they were hit with Astrid's darts, they couldn't chase after her anymore. It's probably a good thing. They weren't in their right mindset anyway.

Nott is quiet, not having said a word since she entered the room. She sits in Caleb's chair, her gaze fixed on something in the distance. They all know she's worried. They had to pry her from the bedside to get her to eat. She's angry and afraid. She hasn't checked in with Yeza and Luc, either. They know she's returned and is all right, but they also know what's going on. It's best if they stay away for now.

"So... that plan went to shit," Fjord broke the silence first. "How's everyone feeling?"

The answers will be obvious, but someone has to say something. The silence is deafening, and it's bothering him that no one is taking the reigns.

"Like shit, Fjord. Like absolute shit," Beau answers, letting her head hang. "Caleb trusted us, me, to catch her, and I couldn't do it. You know, for all the shit we've done over the years, why is one person giving us so much hell?"

"From my understanding, Caleb underestimated her too. We all did. Lesson learned, hopefully."

"All we can do is plan and try again," Yasha added as she looked at the small dart in her hand. It'd been stuck in her left shoulder. "Thinking negatively isn't going to do anything for us."

Beau shakes her head. "I'm afraid of what he'll say when he wakes up."

"I'm more afraid if he will wake," Fjord's words immediately earns him a dagger stabbing into the wall beside his head. Nott settles back into the chair.

"So, he has not woken, I assume?" Everyone turns and finds the head of the Assembly standing in the doorway. His expression is neutral, cold, and even. The elf looks at them all, waiting for an answer.

As always, he's finely dressed in robes. He looks undisturbed by the events. Beau can swear she sees a slight hint of amusement to him that's so quickly masked.

Beau stands, stopping a few feet from him. "No, he isn't, but I'm sure you already know what happened. I'm sure you're... unaffected by all this. I know you aren't here checking on him, so why are you here?"

Da'leth's eyes shift to Essek, who's hovering near the window. Their eyes meet, and it's a mutual look of disinterest.

"Until Archmage Widogast can continue what was meant to be peace talks, I would like to relocate you to my tower. There, we can talk, and I'd have a better time continuing my work with proper eyes on you."

Essek chuckles, but it's humorless and almost a growl. "That was not the terms that were discussed. My Queen agreed to Archmage Widogast, not yourself. If that cannot be upheld, then my place here is no longer necessary."

"Starting the war again?" Beau smirks at the elf. "Oh, how people will react."

Da'leth's eyes narrow. "Ever since you all came, it's been nothing but chaos. My patience is growing thin. You are guests but unwanted guests, all of you. The only reason you remain is on behalf of Widogast. Honestly, it would be best if I -"

His words die off suddenly. His head turns to the side for a moment, a brief fear enters his eyes then vanishes just as quick. He looks them all over one last time, then disappears without a word.

"That was weird. What spooked him?" Fjord questioned.

A moment later, Caduceus walks in, looking tired. He smiles, but it's laced with disappointment.

"What is it?" Nott asks, her voice almost a scream in the silence of the room.

"He was awake for a few minutes, but he's drained and fragile. While we've managed to stop the progression, it's a nasty poison. It's necrotic for sure. We've had to enable the anti-magic ward in his room for the time being as well. His magic was fluctuating dangerously."

Beau moves passed him, running for the room, followed by Nott. Fjord and Yasha quietly join them as Caduceus looks to Essek.

"I'm not sure the reason you float around, but it'll vanish if you go in the room."

"I'm well aware, thank you. I think I will return to Lystil for now. I want to make sure she's all right."

"Don't hesitate to say anything if she needs more healing. It's the least I can do for your help." Caduceus waits for Essek to leave the room and closes the door. As he does, several locks click into place, followed by a blue light that runs around the frame, magically sealing it.

_________________________

He's still pale as a sheet. His breathing is thin and forced. His face scrunches in pain now and then. The only different thing is the black spidering vein on the side of his neck. It branches onto a portion of his face and beneath his shirt. It pulses and grows just a little but then reverts as if repelled by something.

Jester sits on the side of the bed, dabbing his forehead with a cloth. She's smiling, but it's weak, but still, here — the rest of the Nein file in, taking in the scene. The air isn't dreadful anymore, but it's still heavy.

They can all feel a heaviness fall on them as the wards work, and any magic they could feel in themselves dulls. Looking around, the room is a little worse for wear. A few curtains are singed, and some ice flecks are still stuck in the walls. It looked like a small fight that had broken out in the room.

"Jes, did he say anything?" Beau leans over Caleb, looking at the veins.

"He messaged someone. I thought maybe Nott, but it didn't sound like a nice message. It sounded like a threat. He told me not to worry, but how am I not supposed to worry? He can be such an idiot sometimes."

Beau chuckles. "Yeah, he's dumb when it comes to this. Hey, Caleb, stop being stupid and let us take care of you."

"Well, at least he woke up. That's something positive," Yasha mutters as she sits against the bed.

Fjord lets out a breath of relief. "He'll make it through if he has the energy to threaten someone."

Nott climbs into Jester's lap. "He's a powerful man. He won't let something as mundane as poison kill him."

"All right," Beau looks at everyone. "Let's work out a plan to find this bitch. We might not catch her before Caleb gets better, but we can at least have a location."

_________________________

Lystil is quiet while she stretches. The poison was a well-drafted one. It set a fear in her she hadn't felt in years. Cuts and bruises were nothing important. She didn't need coddling from a healer for it. She broke away from the group when they'd arrived. The group didn't even notice.

The woman they were chasing is highly skilled. Scourgers are a threat for a reason. They're lethal killing machines. Depending on the handler, they can be the worst nightmares. How many remain in the Empire, in Rosohna? It would be nice to have a list.

In earlier parts of the war, a few were captured. Even with torture, many never broke. Though, from the marks on their bodies, it seemed as if they'd already suffered through their own anguish.

Lystil remembers watching the Shadowhand interrogate a prisoner. He screamed, yes, but laughed seconds after, mocking their Dynasty for what it is. There was no light behind his eyes. There was nothing but darkness with no end. How did they become that way?

The door opens, and Lystil turns to face it, revealing her charge. Essek walks into the room, looking her over. He sees every faint wound that remains, cataloging it all. She waits for his order, always.

"Are you well?" he asks.

"My injuries were not substantial. The poison the human woman administered has worn off," she answered as she corrected her posture.

"You fought along with three of them. How were they? Abilities? Were there any specific things they did?"

She retrieves a notebook from her belt, quietly flipping through the pages. "The half-orc revealed the magic of a warlock, but it seemed altered, more celestial. I believe he broke away from his patron and found another. The human monk is quite agile. She stunned the woman a couple of times, giving us an advantage. For someone that uses her fists, she's quite strong — the Assamir deals with heavy damage. Her sword is specifically for nullifying magical abilities and effects. She's quiet, but her strikes are loud and powerful. I believe these three are more of the frontline fighters. Take them out, and the Archmage's defenses are cut immensely."

As she ends her report, Essek sits down. Lystil moves and powers a cup of tea, setting it before him. He takes the cup and looks at the liquid. "In all sense, now would be an opportune time to move in more people, set spies in this place, but all my instincts tell me no. It feels as if there's something more I'm missing. Perhaps the location of the other beacon? I feel only the Archmage knows the location. If he dies, so does that knowledge."

Essek sets the cup back down. His thoughts run in quick succession through his mind. "This woman, this Astrid, feels like a prelude to the Archmage's demise. She could be a woman who lost her mind, but she's a problem. I can't have her killing the only man that I need - that is necessary to the return of what was taken."

Not only does he have that to worry about the head of the Assembly seems to be appearing more often. One wrong move and they could end up in a cell. It would do well to stay close to Caleb's side, but the man is unconscious. He's unfit. He's... in a battle for his life. Essek shouldn't be getting angry over this. Some things cannot be accounted for.

It's not like he's heartless. He has sympathy for what's happening, but there are other things to tend to. Just because one man is down, doesn't mean the whole machine should stop functioning. Caleb needs his rest. He needs every ounce of strength.

That night, it was a reaction to cast that spell. Essek wasn't thinking everything through, but his one thought was he needed to keep Caleb from dying. Whether it was because he needed the man, or because he wanted to save him, it's unclear. It could've been both. He can't dwell on it now. The important thing is that he's alive, even if barely. It's doubtful the man will fall to this.

At least, that's what Essek hopes.

___________________________

A week passes, and there's little improvement. The anti-magic wards are only disabled when Jester and Caduceus go in every morning and evening. Though, Jester doesn't always leave with Caduceus.

The rest of the Nein file in throughout the day; Nott stays typically the longest, but she's usually carried out by Yasha, asleep, or kicking and screaming. Beau doesn't show up much. She often does scouting in the evening and doesn't come back until dawn. Fjord's been taking care of those that come to the estate, charming them. Word of Caleb's condition is still a secret, and Fjord does his best to keep it that way. Yasha acts as sentinel. She can be seen walking up and down the halls, the staircases, and patrolling around the property, but the majority she stands inside Caleb's room, her back pressed against the doors as she watches him.

Essek and Lystil are left to themselves for the majority but are invited to evening dinners, even if Beau doesn't show up and the occasional missing Nott. Essek notices just a few figures dressed in similar colors as Beau among the rooftops of buildings across the street.

Caleb wakes only a couple of times. He only says a few words to whoever happens to be there and falls back asleep. Essek only caught the tail end of the second time when he stood outside the door. He noticed the wizard's eyes were a dull grey. It was no surprise. With the magic sucked from the room and his exhaustion, it's obvious he wouldn't look the same. He won't lie. Essek wouldn't mind seeing him as himself again.

During the middle of the second week, Essek finally decides to walk into the room but finds that sigils had been deactivated. There was no need for them anymore. It was a relief to him. He decides to visit the man during the late hours when no one is there. He sits beside the bed, sometimes reading aloud, and sometimes divulges the day's events.

At the beginning of the third week, Caleb's complexion gets better. He breathing is even, but he still hasn't woken for more than a few minutes. Still, it's proof he isn't going to die.

Essek walks in during his nightly visit and sits in the usual chair, which had been switched out for something plusher sometime ago. He lights the candle at the beside and pulls out a book.

Caleb looks peaceful in his sleep. The bags that he had under his eyes were nearly gone. His color was reasonable for a human, and the black vein had vanished. He didn't look like death anymore. Now, he looked like a man waiting for the morning light to wake.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Widogast, but I've read you all the books in my collection that I had brought with me. I'm afraid I must hack into Jester's collection."

"Tell me - it isn't Tusk Love," Caleb says with a rough voice from disuse. He turns his head and looks at Essek.

Essek sees the vibrant blue of the human's eyes had returned. The color deepens in the candlelight. Caleb smiles faintly. It's small, but it doesn't fade. Something warm spread in Essek's chest that he fights to keep down.

After a minute of staring, Essek snaps out of his trance and shakes his head. "Ah, no. It's called Hunter's Mark. I'm not sure I understand the synopsis. I'm a little worried about what Tusk Love is."

"Don't let Jester know you're reading her books. She'll never leave you alone."

Essek chuckles a little. "I'll head that warning." He sets the book down, moving his full attention to Caleb. "How are you feeling? Should I get someone?"

" _Nein_ , _nein_ ," Caleb answers tiredly. "Let them rest. They've been coddling over me for a while now. How long as it been exactly?"

"A little over three weeks."

"That is... quite a while."

"Your friends have been seeing to your work and doing their best to find the one that poisoned you."

"I've inconvenienced them in so many ways," with a struggle, Caleb tries to sit himself up against the headboard. Essek helps him, getting a quiet word of thanks. "I don't remember everything, but I wanted to thank you."

"For what, if I might ask?"

"The night I was poisoned, you... essentially stopped it from killing me."

Essek turned neutral. "You must be mistaken. I did nothing."

Caleb huffed a laugh. "Cut the ruse, dear Shadowhand. I've felt many magic spells in my life, and the one you cast felt like none of them." A sigh left him. "This feels like it's turning into an interrogation. I'm sorry. I only meant to thank you for helping me."

Essek pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing himself. "No, don't apologize. It's all right. I didn't mean to sound so cold. By the Light."

"Also, thank you for visiting me. I wasn't always able to, but the times I heard you were nice. I did enjoy the reading."

Essek's posture relaxed again. "I could read this one if you'd like. Now that you're awake, I feel as if I should read with more character."

Caleb snickered. "Are you going to make the bear noises?"

"There's bear noises?"

"Be glad you didn't get Purple Rain. That has dick lightning."


	13. Unwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month and I haven't updated and I'm so sorry about that. 
> 
> Have a good day/night <3

A heavy sigh left him as he dropped the few papers he held. While everyone had managed to do his work, it wasn't entirely done right. Fjord and Yasha managed the visit with the soldiers just fine, but Yasha was challenged to three fights, which she won. Jester and Beau had dinner with the nobles, and now he's written no less than four apology letters because of a strange creature running through and Beau's temper getting cut short.

"Nott, I'm still waiting on that report," he looked to the canopy of his bed, seeing her head pop out. "What have you found, my friend?"

She pulled out a piece of paper and cleared her throat. "DeRogna was seen with the beacon not too long ago, but she was gone before we anyone knew and doubt she'll give it up. The old elf asshole hasn't left his tower that is known, but his annex, Vence, was seen a few times. Esmend is moving more people. I think someone mention seeing him with Vence, but that could mean anything. The king is still silent." Nott's eyes shifted to the side, and a look of uncertainty crossed her face.

"What is it?" Caleb moved to her as she climbed down and sat on the bed. She clutched the paper in her hands, almost tearing it.

"Do you think Essek decided to agree with his plan? If there are spies in this house, it makes everything harder. If anyone against us learns of Astrid, they'll know how to use it against you."

"Well, Nott," Caleb sighs. "Essek is technically against us and knows. His guard knows. Da'leth must have some insight into what's going on as well. I always knew my standing here was temporary at best. If we need to leave, then we do. We'll just have to find another way to end this war. It'll be complicated, but not impossible."

Caleb walks over to his desk again, pulling out his spellbook. The tattered binding looks like it's just about to collapse. The pages are wrinkled and bent. Some are torn, and others are haphazardly added. He's collected an array of spells over the years traveling with the Nein. Somehow, those were simpler times. Strange how near-deaths are more welcome than politics.

A coldness takes his mind for a moment. He looks down and to the right. Someone's used the teleportation circle. He didn't receive notice of anyone coming. Only so few know of it. If there are spies here, they could've found a way to it, but it's heavily warded. No, no one could've gotten to is without him knowing, but he wasn't all here the past few weeks. They could've- no.

A knock comes at the door, and Caleb freezes. Nott, unknowingly goes and answers the door. The appearance of Allura melts away any fear and tension that had built in the last few minutes. When her eyes shift to him, he sees the tiredness in her eyes. She must have just finished her day's work. Being on different continents does confuse the inner-clock. She moves passed Nott and immediately embraces him. Stunned, Caleb returns the hug a moment later.

"For all the idiotic and reckless things you all have done, this is by far the most ignorant thing to do!" she scolds him, but she's smiling. "Jester kept me updated three times a day. My work made it impossible to come, but that's just how things are. How are you? Are you feeling well? Shouldn't you be resting? You nearly died!"

"He's been told by seven different people today. Hasn't made a difference," Nott adds in. She's returned to the bed, fiddling with her crossbow.

Caleb chuckles, and it's genuine. He can feel it in his gut, and his eyes crinkle with it. "As much as I'd like to, I've lost so much time. I need to find the other beacon. I have to juggle the Assembly, and I'm trying to keep someone from Xhorhas content until I've managed to do so."

"I take it Da'leth has been giving you more trouble? For a man who runs the Assembly, he seems always to make time to bother you, but he means well. He's only doing what he believes is best for the entirety of the Empire." She busies herself for a moment smoothing out his coat. "Yussa is glad you are well. You know him. He'd never set foot in this city, no matter how protected. He'd like for you to visit more often. I think he misses the intrusions."

"It's been some time since we've visited the coast. I'm sure everyone would like a break. Jester would love to see her mother as well. I could send them for a few days. I'd stay, of course. Work needs to be done."

Allura sighs, knowing she won't be able to persuade him otherwise, but she understands. Work comes first when it endangers many. She's known the man for a few years now and looks after him like her son. She worries when he hasn't sent word and worries more when Jester is quiet in her messages. She knows their group, much like old friends back home. Reckless and stupid, but loving all the same.

'Caleb! Is Allura here? I heard someone talking about a woman rushing through the halls that looked like her! Please say she's here! I miss-' 

Jester's voice rings in his head, getting a sigh. He waits until the spell fades from his mind and looks apologetic to Allura. "Jester wants to see you. A few of the others might be with her in the garden. Caduceus is having a tasting for some new tea he's made."

"I can spare some time."

__________________________________

Walking into the garden, a few of the Nein are sitting around a table. Beau and Jester sit there as Jester looks excitedly at Allura. Essek sits across from them. Lystil is leaned over him as he whispers something. She nods and quietly leaves, bowing her head to Caleb as she passes by him. His eyes skim over Essek and meet his eyes. Something of a smirk quickly moves over the drow's expression before neutralizing.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Allura," Caduceus smiles as he approaches them, but mostly focuses on Caleb. He looks the human over, grabbing his face and peering into the eyes. After a few minutes of being inspected, he nods. "You look better."

"Thank you, Caduceus," Caleb smiles. "I'm feeling much better."

Suddenly Jesters at his side too, taking his face into her hands. "Are you sure? I can do another healing. I don't want you dying on me."

Caleb only sighs and watches as Beau introduces Essek to Allura. The two of them look each other over before their hands meet. They begin talking, but their voices are quieter, too soft for Caleb to hear.

"Where are Fjord and Yasha? I haven't seen them today." Caleb looks around, expecting to see them sparring somewhere.

"Went to check on a lead," Beau joins them. "Might know where Astrid is. I just have to ask. When we catch her, what happens? Are you going to lock her up? What's the plan?"

"I don't know," Caleb honestly answers. As much as that statement should worry him, it doesn't. What are the chances that they will catch her?

At the beginning of Caleb's ascension to his new role, it was difficult. They spent many months with the Assembly, doing their damnedest to prove that Trent was a monster, experimenting on innocents to force them into his service. Even then, Trent's guilt was barely passed. Rounding up the scourgers took much longer. A few are still found now and then. Some break and others don't care. Not everyone can be helped.

Eodwulf's mind broke. He's not always in his mind. Sometimes, he believes he's still a student training, and another he's on the frontline. On the bad days, he goes back to that night they visited their hometown. Astrid, she didn't care what happened, fully believing her motives were just and right. In some cases, they might've, but where restraint could be done, she gave no mercy.

The scourgers are not a bad idea, but the way they were trained, made, it's wrong. To prove loyalty, one shouldn't be forced to kill their loved ones under false pretenses. The scourgers will continue, but with less... traumatic tests. Caleb's spent the last few months writing a program, but it's still in the early stages. If the Dynasty were to learn the scourgers were almost out of commission, it wouldn't bode well.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Beau sighed. "All we've done with the others that refused to listen is lock them up. I'm not sure how safe that is. I hate the way it sounds, but wouldn't it be better if they were all... broken?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't solve the problem. I want to help them, Beauregard."

"Sometimes," Caduceus gripped Caleb's shoulder, getting his attention. The firbolg had a solemn expression. "Sometimes, people can't be helped. We'll try as much as you want, but somethings just don't change."

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have to be going now," Allura's voice cut through the tension. Jester clung to her side as if her brute strength would keep the woman there. "Jester, you have to let go now, dear."

With a huff, Jester unwrapped her arms, leaving to go back to Essek. Caduceus and Beau said their goodbyes and went back to the table, joining in on the conversation Jester was mostly leading.

"He's an odd one. I'd be wary about what you say," Allura quietly said as she scanned over Essek. "It must be difficult shouldering so much. I do hope you aren't carrying that load alone."

Nott suddenly appeared out of nowhere, snatching some cookies from Beau's plate and just narrowly missing a swing from her staff, which happens to knock over the tea kettle. Luckily, Essek has good reflexes, and it levitates in the air for a moment before settling back on the table.

"Not all of it, but the majority," Caleb shakes his head and gives a stern look in Nott's direction. Her ears flatten a little, and she seems to apologize to Essek. "If I push myself too hard, they'll no doubt force me to stop."

"Those are the best people to have," she smiles. "I'll visit again, but the Council is keeping me busy these days. Until next time, Caleb."

"Give my best to your wife."

Allura nods, and in a flash, she's gone, teleporting away. Caleb continues to stare where she'd been. He stares passed the iron gate, where he's sure he sees a figure dashing away before it vanishes. 

"Caleb, come get some tea and cookies before they're all gone!" Jester yells from the table.

"I'll be right there, Jester," he answers back, but doesn't avert his gaze, nor does he move. He watches. He waits. 

The figure doesn't appear again.


End file.
